Failure
by White Eternity
Summary: AU story. Usagi was going to fall apart after constant critisicm. Now, she has a new reason for living. What will happen? U+M. Please R+R. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1: Failure

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all the related items do not belong to me. I've just borrowed them!  
  
Chapter 1: Failure  
  
"Hey watch out, Odango Atama!" someone shouted just as Usagi crashed into a wide chest.  
  
"Oh no" thought Usagi, "Why him on all days?" Usagi just had her worse day so far. Her mother and Luna scolded her for not waking up on time and then, she had to sprint to the school but was still late. Ms. Haruna gave her detention for her lateness and not paying attention in class. And finally, Usagi was told that if she didn't pull her grades up, she would need to take summer school.  
  
Usagi sighed and stepped back, looking up to see the annoyed face of Mamoru Chiba, her arch-nemesis. She planted her hands on her hips and took up a defensive stance, her trademark hair flying behind her.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you are going, baka-chan?" she cocked her head, as if assessing him.  
  
"Me watch out?" an indignant Mamoru said, "Who was the one barrelling out of the street and straight into me?"  
  
"Humf! I don't have the time to argue, baka, I have to be at Rei's by 4pm." Usagi looked at the town clock and exclaimed "Oh no! Look what you've made me done, baka! I'm late!" She pushed past Mamoru and ran down the street towards the temple.  
  
***  
  
Left behind, Mamoru smiled as Usagi's meatballs disappeared into the crowd. He was satisfied about his latest escapade with Usagi. Mamoru knew he shouldn't be enjoying how agitated he made her but it was the only time of the day that made him smile; it was enough to purposely step into the way of his Odango Atama. Hang on, 'his Odango Atama'? Where did that come from? Usagi was not his. Shaking the idea out of his head, Mamoru started to walk on his way towards his friend, Motoki's arcade.  
  
***  
  
Out of breath, Usagi ran up the stairs of the temple, wishing that she would not be the last one to arrive.  
  
"I'm only a few minutes late" Usagi thought to herself. "And I would not have been late if I did not bump into Mamo-chan...Mamo-chan? Where did that name come from? He is Baka-san" She shook her head and made her way up towards the group of girls looking at her standing near one of the temple's trees.  
  
"Odango! You're late!" shouted Rei. "You're always late! We can't expect you to show up on time anywhere! It is a wonder how."  
  
"Shut up Rei! I'm only a few minutes late. And anyway, Mina isn't here yet" retorted Usagi, sticking out her tongue. Rei stuck out her tongue too but before she could reply, Ami pushed them apart.  
  
"Hey, Mina's arriving now. Let's get started O.K?" Ami said. Rei and Usagi was both quiet but kept up the staring contest.  
  
"What's up, everyone? Sorry I'm late but I saw this delicious guy when I was coming down the street and I just had to get his name and number" gushed Mina as she came towards the group.  
  
"Rei and Usagi were having another argument.again." Lita, another group member, replied, shaking her head at the two mentioned girls.  
  
"That's not new, they are always fighting" Mina said.  
  
"We are not always fighting! It's not my fault Odango Atama can't do anything right" retorted Rei  
  
"I can do so!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" outspoke Luna, Usagi's small black cat and guardian. "We must get to the matter at hand! We have to start training just in case the Negaverse decides to send another enemy to Earth"  
  
Ami pulled up her computer visor "I've worked out a training schedule that would help each of our weaknesses."  
  
"Did you include Usagi in the calculations? Because you should. She can't do anything." Rei said.  
  
"I can so!" retorted Usagi.  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Stop it! Let's have a look at the schedule, Ami" Lita said, "What do each of us have to do?"  
  
"Well, Lita, you don't have much to do, just work on your strength and awareness. Actually we all have to work on our awareness, so that we would not be attacked from behind. Mina, you have to work on your attack range and concentration. Rei, you also have to increase your power. Usagi has to work on her strength, concentration and endurance. You tend to run out of energy very fast. And I have to work on my strength and power." Ami turned to the girls while she mentioned their weaknesses.  
  
"But." Usagi began to tell them that her attacks always took a lot out of her and she couldn't do anything about her. Her attacks always used up around 75% of her energy, so even if she had more endurance, she was always left with only a quarter of her original energy.  
  
"What part of that didn't you understand, Odango?" Rei exclaimed, "Ami was said that you had the most to work on"  
  
"But my attacks.."Usagi began again.  
  
"Usagi! Let's just get on with it!" Rei turned and walked away; ready to change out of her temple robes and into more suitable training outfits. The others looked at both girls and sighed.  
  
"Come on, Usagi. I'll work with you," said Mina.  
  
***  
  
After a gruelling training, Usagi left the group and went to the Crown Arcade, hoping to get a milkshake and a play at the new Sailor Venus game Motoki had just bought. As she tiredly entered the arcade, her sense alerting her Mamoru was nearby as it always did. Usagi went to the counter where Motoki and Mamoru were talking.  
  
"Hi Motoki" she said resignedly. Both men looked at her.  
  
"Hey Usagi. Why so down? What can I get you to cheer you up?" replied Motoki.  
  
"Just a chocolate milkshake, thanks. Ami just put us through a training schedule and I'm poofed." Usagi sat down with a whoosh as the cushion sank.  
  
"Why are you training? You should be concentrating on not being so clumsy and studying to pull your marks up from that dismal 33%, Odango Atama." Mamoru remarked.  
  
"I am not Odango Atama!" Usagi looked up and hotly exclaimed. "My name is U- Sa-Gi! Get that through your thick brain, baka-chan!"  
  
Mamoru smiled and repeated "O-Dan-Go A-Ta-Ma"  
  
Usagi huffed and turned towards Motoki and the milkshake he brought to her. "Thanks Motoki. You're a dream.which is more than I can say for some other people who I know"  
  
***  
  
Motoki chuckled at the image the two sparring partners made. They really do make a wonderful couple, even with the constant bickering. He wondered why the two won't admit their feelings for each other.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi and Motoki talking. When Usagi complimented Motoki on being a 'dream', his chest mysteriously clenched slightly.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way? She is just Odango" thought Mamoru to himself. He looked at her again, trying to see her in a different light. "What are these feelings? It can't be.. nah, it can't. She's only 14, for goodness sakes! I would be arrested and that's not including what her father might do to me! I must get her out of my mind."  
  
"Hey Odango, why were you training anyway? You need more muscles?" Mamoru exclaimed outloud.  
  
"Humf, Ami thought we needed to work on our weaknesses in our free time now. I have to work on my strength, concentration and endurance.." Usagi replied "But it takes so much out of me." She pushed the milkshake out of the way and layed her head on the table.  
  
"You definitely need concentration, Odango. You never finish anything you set out to do, except for drinking milkshakes" Mamoru joked.  
  
"I don't need you to tell me my weaknesses, baka-chan. I get enough of that from school, Rei and my mom. I can't go anywhere without having someone tell me I'm clumsy, stupid or lazy." Usagi's head turned away from the two men, her voice muffled.  
  
"Now, Usagi, you aren't clumsy, stupid or lazy. Well, maybe a little bit but we like you all the same." Motoki reassured her and looked at Mamoru to do the same.  
  
"Well, ah...you are clumsy, Odango, you always crash into me and you are kinda stupid since you never study but you aren't lazy. Well, not much. You're always running around with those Odangos of yours flying behind you." Mamory tried.  
  
Usagi lifted her head and surprised the two with her red nose and eyes, as if she was crying. "It's not my fault that I'm clumsy and I've been too busy with things you won't know about to study!" She jumped off the stool and ran out of the arcade, leaving Motoki and Mamoru behind.  
  
***  
  
"Look what you've done, Mamoru" exclaimed Motoki "Couldn't you have been a little more.. diplomatic? Nicer, perhaps?"  
  
Mamoru looked at his friend, "I just told her the truth, Motoki. I'm sure she can handle some criticism once in a while."  
  
"But it seems like she is always getting criticised about anything and everything. You could have helped her. Now she's off crying somewhere. If I didn't have to look after the arcade, I would go after her" Motoki pointedly said.  
  
Mamoru stood up, "If she can't take the heat, she should stay out the kitchen. Anyway, Odango wouldn't survive the world if she couldn't take insults once in a while." He walked out of the arcade, "I'll catch you later, Motoki." 


	2. Chapter 2: Fading

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and slightly deviates from the original version.  
  
Chapter 2: Fading  
  
Usagi ran out of the arcade and towards the park, sniffing all the way. She still had an hour before she was due back home and decided to go to her favourite bench. Situated in one of the many rose gardens, Usagi found the spot one-day during a youma fight. It always calmed her down when she was upset or tired after an energy-draining senshi battle.  
  
As soon as Usagi entered the rose garden, the scent of the sweet flowers filled her senses and started to cheer her up. She sat down on the centre bench.  
  
"Why me?" Usagi asked herself, "All I wanted was to be a normal girl and have a normal life. Why do everyone constantly criticise me?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment, hugging her knees with her hands while balancing precariously on the skinny bench. Her long hair was getting wet with the dew collecting on the rose buses behind her.  
  
"Maybe I can change. maybe I can change how the world sees me. Not as a clumsy, stupid girl. I can start by staying up later at night to study and walking a little bit slower. Get a few more alarm clocks." Usagi pondered, "If I change, people won't tease me anymore, Ms. Haruna won't get angry or give me detention and Mamoru will stop calling me Odango Atama."  
  
The mist started to descend on the twilight evening when Usagi, still in deep thought, realised she would be late getting home.  
  
"Oh no! Mom is going to kill me!!! There goes my decision to change!" She leapt off the bench and ran towards home.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru slowly walked home, kicking random stones along the way.  
  
"Why was Usagi crying today? It's not like she hasn't heard all those comments before. She knows it's the truth about her", Mamoru thought. However, no matter how many times Mamoru said it, he still felt that something was amiss. Something he had overlooked in the midst of teasing his Odango Atama.  
  
Who was she anyway? Why was Usagi dominating the majority of his thoughts? It was not like she was beautiful or anything. Although she always did light up a room when she entered it, or made him smile whenever he thought of her.  
  
"Dammit!" growled Mamoru, "I didn't do anything wrong! Why is she tormenting me this way?"  
  
A small voice popped into his head and whispered, "Maybe your feelings are deeper than the one of enemies. Maybe you want her to reciprocate those same feelings for you. Maybe you're scared."  
  
"Shut up!" Mamoru covered both his ears with his hands, as if trying to block out the insistent voice. "I don't need your advice"  
  
"Maybe you do, Mamoru, but you just don't want to admit it. Think about it." The small voice suddenly faded out just like it suddenly appeared.  
  
Mamoru looked up and saw he was at his apartment building. How did he get here? He could not remember the route he took to get home. With one final shake of his head, Mamoru headed inside, away from the growing mist.  
  
***  
  
When Usagi arrived home, her mother was waiting for her at the door.  
  
"Usagi!! What are you doing? Why are you so late?!?!" Ikuko shouted at Usagi. "You know the rules, Usagi, you know the time we expect you to be back."  
  
"Sorry, mama," Usagi apologised, "I was at the park and."  
  
"You should not go there by yourself at night, Usagi. You'll never know what might happen to a young girl alone in a deserted place."  
  
"Sorry, mama," Usagi apologised again, "I just needed some time alone to."  
  
"I don't care. Just as long as you promise me you won't go there be yourself at night again, Usagi. Promise?"  
  
"Yes, mama, I promise. Ahh.Ahh.choo!!" sneezed Usagi.  
  
"Look at you! Your hair is dripping wet, Usagi! Get upstairs and dry off before coming to dinner! You're going to catch a cold if you continue like this!" warned Usagi's mother.  
  
"Yes, mama." Usagi hung her head as she went upstairs to her room. As she went up, she met her brother Shingo on the stairs.  
  
"Hey Odango," Shingo greeted his dripping sister.  
  
Usagi wearily replied, "Hi Shingo."  
  
"Aren't you going to scold me for calling you Odango?" a confused Shingo asked as he stopped and stared at Usagi.  
  
"No, I'm too tired. See you at the dinner table." Usagi trudged up to her room.  
  
When she arrived there, she immediately untied her hair from its pigtails. Damp from her foray in the park, her hair was limp and lifeless. It would take Usagi some time to dry. She wished she didn't have such long hair, but whenever she cut it short, her hair would grow back immediately, reaching the current length within weeks. Usagi sighed, knowing she will be scolded again for being late to dinner when she goes back downstairs.  
  
Usagi sat down at her vanity table, getting her hair dryer out of the drawer. She started to dry her hair while brushing out the many knots in it. Usagi looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Why is my hair so long? Why must it take me ages to dry it?" Usagi thought, "There must be some way to get it dry soon. I have to do it fast before mama gets even more angry." She sighed.  
  
It took over half an hour to get her hair fully dried and after doing so, Usagi finally changed out of her slightly clammy and rumpled clothes. She went downstairs; ready to face the wrath of being even later to dinner.  
  
"I'm not doing a very good job of changing my ways" Usagi thought as she carefully ran down the stairs, hoping not to trip at the last minute.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru sat on his couch, after eating another dinner alone. He never noticed the loneliness before but was now feeling it immensely. He stared into the fire, its flames dancing and spitting. Being alone was always something he known he would always be and had accepted a long time ago, but he now realised how much Usagi had affected him.  
  
"Especially today." Mamoru thought, "When she turned towards me with her nose red and eyes slightly swollen, my heart stopped for a second."  
  
"Maybe you have the same influence on her as she does on you." The little voice from before came back. "Maybe she has faith in your opinions."  
  
"Can it be.?" Mamoru wondered. "Can Usagi really be influenced by what I say?"  
  
"Of course she is. You saw her today," the voice replied. "It wasn't a pretty sight, she might have done something drastic."  
  
"No!" A startled Mamoru stood up and immediately went to get his jacket. "She mustn't' do something extreme! What if she decides she can't handle it anymore? What if she decides to run away? What if she.?" Mamoru paused.  
  
"What if she dies?" Mamoru's heart stopped beating like it had this afternoon. He slouched back, leaning against the wall. "She can't die! Not before I tell her how I feel about her!!"  
  
"And how do you feel about her?" the voice in his head asked. "How do you feel?"  
  
"How.how do I feel about Odango?" Mamoru stuttered. "I don't know how I feel." He slid down the wall, landing on the floor with his knees up.  
  
"What does she do to you?  
  
"Odango?" smiled Mamoru wistfully. "She makes me smile when I thought I'd forgotten how. She makes me laugh. She.oh God!!!" He dropped his head between his knees and whispered, "She completes me.Oh Usako"  
  
"Go to her, tell her. Go to her before." the voice faded out.  
  
"Yes!" Mamoru stood up again. "I will go to her."  
  
***  
  
Running out of his apartment building, Mamoru realised that it would be faster if he changed into Tuxedo Mask. He hadn't transformed in a while, Sailormoon had not called on him lately. He quickly searched the surrounding area for a deserted place and transformed. Mamoru climbed onto his motorcycle and rode off towards Usagi's home.  
  
***  
  
When Mamoru arrived, he saw the light on in most of the rooms. His heart began to beat faster and faster. His breath became shorter as he neared the Tsukino's front gate.  
  
Instead of knocking on the door, Mamoru decided to avoid the intense cross- examination he knew he would receive from Usagi's parents if he did. He climbed up the tree next to Usagi's open window and saw there was no one in the room. Still in his Tuxedo Mask uniform, Mamoru sat down on the branch and waited for his Usako.  
  
***  
  
What will happen next? Will Usagi see Tuxedo Mask in her tree? What will they say to each other? NEXT CHAPTER: FAILING 


	3. Chapter 3: Failing

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and slightly deviates from the original version.  
  
Chapter 3: Failing  
  
After dinner and another lecture about being on time, Usagi wearily climbed up the stairs. It was only 8:00pm and she still had to have a shower and do her homework. She knew she had to get it all done or she will never change her habits.  
  
"Thank goodness Luna is staying over at Mina's house tonight. I could never handle this with her added lectures as well" sighed Usagi. She entered her bedroom and went straight to get her pyjamas out of her wardrobe. She then left her room, closing the door behind her, eager to have a quick shower and dry her hair again.  
  
She never saw the figure standing outside her window.  
  
***  
  
There was his Usako! Mamoru quickly stood up; careful not to rustle the tree leaves too much to cause suspicion. His heart grew when he saw his love, moving around her bedroom  
  
"She looks so worn out," thought Mamoru, "Why does she look so unhappy.? Can it be true that what happened today really affected her?"  
  
When she left the room, Mamoru sat down again, knowing she will be back before long. He hoped Sailormoon would not call on him tonight. This was one night he could not let go.  
  
***  
  
Usagi returned to her room, her hair damp like the previous time. She rubbed a towel at her, hoping to get rid of most of the water before she started to blow-dry it. Usagi sat down at her vanity table and picked up the hair dryer still on the table from before dinner. She started to dry her hair once again.  
  
As she dried, Usagi thought, "Maybe I should cut my hair. That way Mamoru and all the others can't call me Odango Atama. I can tie my hair up some other way." Usagi smiled. It was a good idea even though her hair would grow back again. "I can keep it short, keep on trimming it every few weeks."  
  
Happy with the thought, she placed down the hair dryer and reached into one of her drawers to get out a pair of scissors. "Now, how long should I have it?"  
  
***  
  
Mamoru looked at his love and saw her playing with her hair. He smiled. Usagi's long hair was a constant thing in his life. Without it, he would never have made fun at her in the beginning and it was one of the things about Usagi that made him smile.  
  
Then he stopped smiling when he saw her holding a pair of scissors up towards her head.  
  
"What is she planning to do?" Mamoru thought.  
  
***  
  
Usagi lifted the scissors, planning to cut her hair so it would just touch her shoulders. She would not have to tie it up anymore. She gathered some of her hair and reassured herself it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Tomorrow will be a new day," Usagi said to no one in particular.  
  
***  
  
"She's cutting her hair?!?" Mamoru startled to find her preparing her hair. "No!"  
  
He stood up quickly, loudly rustling the leaves around him.  
  
***  
  
Usagi quickly turned towards her window, hearing someone say "No!" and then a large movement of leaves.  
  
"Who's there?" Usagi held up her scissors and hair comb as weapons.  
  
A breeze suddenly blew into the room, the gauzy material of her curtains wafted up.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know you're there. Show your face!" demanded Usagi. "I have weapons."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Scissors and comb, Usagi?" a voice spoke. "Do you think that will stop me?"  
  
"Who are you?" the voice sounded familiar, confusing Usagi.  
  
"Don't you know of me, Usako?" A body came flying through the window and landed in the middle of her room . Usagi caught a glimpse of his face and gasped, "You.! Why are you here?"  
  
"Hello Usagi," greeted Tuxedo Mask, "Long time no see. Not being caught by youmas lately?"  
  
"N.No. Why are you here? Were you spying on me? You pervert!" Usagi threw her comb at him with a surprisingly good aim.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" A nimble hand reached out and caught the so-called weapon. "I'm here to help you!"  
  
"Yeah right. What is a super hero like Tuxedo Mask doing in my room at nighttime? Looking through my window?" Usagi wrapped her hands around her waist. "If you don't mind, I have a lot of things to do before the night is over."  
  
"You mean, like cutting your hair, Usako?" asked Mamoru. "Why?"  
  
Usagi sat down on her bed, still holding the pair of scissors and her head down. "Why?" Why?! You wouldn't understand why."  
  
Something melted inside Mamoru, "You would be surprised. Try me."  
  
"Let's see, apart from the fact my enemies and even my friends tease me about my hair, calling me Odango Atama, it's like a beacon to youmas." Usagi sarcastically said. "I was thinking if I cut it all off, no one could call me that name ever again. I hate that name!!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask sat down beside her. "Have you told them about your feelings?"  
  
"Have I told them? Have I told them???" Usagi lifted her head and laughed. "Of course I have, but what do they do? They just call me that name even more. And that annoying Mamoru Chiba."  
  
"What about this Chiba guy?" Mamoru was curious about what his love had to say about him.  
  
"What can I say? He's my archenemy! He always teases me! As if I need more people criticising me! I always get criticised and I don't need it from him!" Usagi was really getting agitated now. "It wouldn't be so bad but."  
  
"But what? Tell me, maybe I can help."  
  
"Well, if you promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Yes, of course." Mamoru meant it when he said that.  
  
"Well, I kinda.kinda." Usagi faltered, as if she was embarrassed.  
  
"Kinda?" prompted Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"I kinda have feelings for him, O.K?" shouted Usagi. She suddenly realised her parents could have heard her so Usagi immediately lowered her voice. "I can't say anymore, my parents will get suspicious. Please leave!" She stood up.  
  
Startled by her admission, Mamoru was surprised by the change in atmosphere. "What? No! Come with me, Usako. It's obvious you need someone to talk to before you do anything drastic."  
  
"No I can't! As I said, I have a lot of things to do before I can go to sleep. I have to finish all my homework so I won't get any detention tomorrow! Tomorrow is the day when I change my ways!  
  
"Change? What do you mean change?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"What do I mean? I'm going to change everything. I won't be late anymore, I will study hard and get good marks in school and I won't be lazy and I . "  
  
"Wait." He placed his hand on her arm, immediately stopping her tirade of changes. "Come with me. We can talk without having your parents overhearing us. Please."  
  
Usagi looked at him. She guessed it wouldn't matter if she went for a little while. She really did need someone to talk to and she had already told Tuxedo Mask a lot so far.  
  
"O.K. But let me get my gown." They both looked down and saw her bunny- covered pyjamas.  
  
"Alright." He waited while she put on a pink gown and lifted her into his arms.  
  
Usagi gasped. "What are you doing?"  
  
"This is the quickest way of getting around without someone seeing us. Don't worry, I won't drop you"  
  
Usagi wasn't worried about getting dropped. It felt wonderful. She felt secure in his arms and started to cuddle down next to his somehow very familiar chest.  
  
She never saw the soft look in Mamoru's eyes as he looked down on her while flying through the streets of Tokyo.  
  
***  
  
Where will they go? How will Mamoru react to Usagi's confession? NEXT CHAPTER: WEAKNESS 


	4. Chapter 4: Weakness

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and slightly deviates from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 4: Weakness  
  
They flew over Tokyo, jumping from building to building like cats, always landing on their feet. Usagi began to wonder how Tuxedo Mask was not straining after carrying her for over 10 minutes. She knew she wasn't the lightest of all things. Many people often commented that she ate like a pig. But as soon as she lifted her head from her masked hero's chest, she would start feeling queasy.  
  
"Grow up, Usagi, don't be so weak" she thought to herself, "You are Sailormoon. You should not be frightened of heights."  
  
***  
  
Mamoru looked down at his precious cargo, smiling at the way she snuggled closer every time she lifted her head. He didn't feel tired at all. This was his beloved, after all.  
  
He saw the park looming in front and heading straight to his special spot, in the midst of the rose gardens. Mamoru always felt connected to these parts of the public park because of the flowers it grew. He found the area one day after helping Sailormoon fight a particular nasty youma, it had drawn him towards it, surprising Tuxedo Mask as he found a large garden full of his recognizable roses.  
  
As he made his way towards one of the benches dotted around the garden, Mamoru thought about his Usako and how much she was like a red rose. She was as delicate as the flower, during and after blooming. When still in bud, Usagi was shy and revealed nothing to no one. When she was in full bloom, his beloved opened to the world, filling it with happiness and joy; sweetening the air that everyone breathes. Nevertheless, Usagi wasn't totally defenceless, as much as people might think. The rose's thorns were like Usagi's fighting ability. It was hidden since her personality often overpowers a person's first impression of her but the thorns were there; ready to strike. The redness of the rose symbolises the passion Usagi had for everything in life.  
  
But now his Usako was back in her bud, her thorns tightly woven around herself, protection against the harsh world.  
  
"Usagi. Please, we're here. You may look up now," whispered Mamoru as he slowed down to let Usagi's feet fall to the ground.  
  
*** Where was she? Usagi thought to herself, stood looking around. Then she recognised the place Tuxedo Mask had brought her to. It was her favourite place! She was here earlier this evening but now, the mist had gone and the smell of roses lifted her spirits.  
  
She lifted her head. "Why did you bring me here, Tuxedo Mask?" She sat down on the bench next to where they had stopped. "How did you know this was one of my favourite places?"  
  
Mamoru turned to face her, surprise showing on his face. "This is also one of my favourite places to stop and think. I thought it might help calm you down and talk about what was troubling you."  
  
"Well, you were right. It does calm me down" Usagi said, her head ducking and voice lowering.  
  
Mamoru sat down beside her. "Do you want to continue with what you were saying in your bedroom? Why do you want to change?"  
  
"Why?" Usagi laughed. "If you've been in my shoes, you would have changed ages ago."  
  
"What do you mean?" What was she talking about? Mamoru thought about what her life included. Sailor V games, milkshakes at the arcade, sleeping late in the mornings and a family to love her. It sounded pretty good to him.  
  
"What about all the criticism, Mamoru. You should know about it. You give her enough of it each day." That little voice returned.  
  
This confused Mamoru even more. It was true that she got criticised often. Maybe she was sick of all that.  
  
"Is it because everyone criticises you all the time?" Mamoru asked Usagi.  
  
"Of course it is!! I am tired of it!" She replied angrily. Usagi turned towards Tuxedo Mask. "Why would you care? And how did you know where I lived, Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
Mamoru stuttered, "Uh.uh.I followed you home a few months after you were caught in a youma fight."  
  
Usagi, startled by the statement, if he had followed her home, does that mean."What do you mean?"  
  
He looked uneasy, "Well, after the fight, I saw all the senshi leaving and then I saw you in the bushes by yourself, running away. So I followed you to your home. I wanted to make sure you were all right and not hurt by the fighting."  
  
Usagi remembered that night. She felt a presence following her home that night but dismissed it after she saw a dog following her, in search of some food. Usagi had had been hurt quite badly during that fight but had hid the wounds from the other senshi until she had gotten home. It took a few days for the pain to lessen to a dull ache on her arms and legs.  
  
"Uh.did you see anything.when you followed me.?" she asked tentatively, hoping he did not see her tending her wounds that night. It would create so many questions Usagi was not prepared to answer yet.  
  
"See anything?" Mamoru asked, "No. I just followed you to your door and left."  
  
"Oh." Usagi said, relieved that he did not find out about her secret identity. She ducked her head again, shy that her favourite hero knew where she lived.  
  
Then she felt Tuxedo Mask lifted her head with his fingers under her chin.  
  
"Don't be shy, Usagi. Not around me. You can tell me anything." Tuxedo Mask reassured her.  
  
She looked into his eyes; a sense of familiarity overwhelmed her. She had seen those eyes before. Somewhere. But where?  
  
***  
  
"Now what were you saying about Mamoru Chiba?" Mamoru had to ask her. What did she mean about having feelings for him?  
  
"Mamoru? Well.well." Shy once more, Usagi ducked her head and Tuxedo Mask again lifted her head to look into his beloved eyes.  
  
"Please tell me. I need to know."  
  
"Well, I.kinda.like.him," Usagi stuttered out and then said quickly, "Please don't tell him! I would be so embarrassed if he found out!"  
  
"Why? What would happen if he had feelings for you too?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"Me? Mamoru would have feelings for me? Silly, stupid me? Clumsy, always late me?" Usagi laughed again, entertaining the notion that a handsome man would actually like her.  
  
"Don't ever put yourself down like that again, Usagi!" Mamoru scolded her. "You are wonderful just the way you are." He was breaking apart inside with the thought that Usako did not deserve him. Rather it was the other way, he did not deserve her.  
  
He reached for Usagi, pulling her close and onto his lap. Mamoru circled his arms around her, hugging her, hoping to dissolve all her negative thoughts about herself.  
  
Usagi looked up, "Tuxedo Mask?" she asked innocently.  
  
Mamoru was starting to hate the mask he was wearing. But what will happen if she found out he was Mamoru, her arch enemy and from what she had just said, someone she liked. Will she be angry for having being deceived or will she react the opposite way? He decided to take a chance, she was his weakness and yet she gave him strength to do anything.  
  
"What if he really did have feelings for you? Actually love you for who you are, Usa?" he asked gently.  
  
Usagi leaned back against his chest. "Well, if he did have feelings for me, then.it would be wonderful!"  
  
Mamoru felt her smile with the idea of having someone love her for who she was. He smiled as well. Maybe she would not take it the wrong way when he revealed who he was.  
  
"But it is such a different side of him. He always teases me, criticises me. You wouldn't believe what he would say to me." Usagi said.  
  
"But I do know. I know what he has done to you and I know he won't do that to you anymore." Tuxedo Mask said behind her.  
  
She pulled back from his hold and turned to look at him, "What do you mean? How would you know? Anyway, how do you know his feelings for me?"  
  
"I.uh.I know.uh.because." Tuxedo Mask uneasily moved around the bench.  
  
"Spit it out. How do you know?" Usagi was getting angry now.  
  
"Do you promise not to get mad at me, whatever I say?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Of course I promise," Usagi drew a cross on her chest. "Now would you get on with it?"  
  
"O.K. Here goes." Mamoru took a deep breath, ready to tell his beloved his true identity.  
  
What will Mamoru say to Usagi? How will she react to his confession? NEXT CHAPTER: VULNERABILITY 


	5. Chapter 5: Vulnerability

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and slightly deviates from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 5: Vulnerability  
  
"Usagi, you may know me as Tuxedo Mask, do you not?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Confused, Usagi said, "Yes, of course, I do!"  
  
"Well, I have another identity. One that does not fight youmas and help Sailormoon," explained Mamoru. "I am afraid that when I tell you who that person is, you will get angry at me because I kept the secret from you for so long."  
  
"So long? Do you mean I actually know your other self? I've actually met with him before?"  
  
Does she actually know him? Apart from meeting everyday, yes, she had seen him before, Mamoru thought to himself. "Yes. You know me very well."  
  
"Well, show me!" Usagi was getting frustrated now. Why was he delaying this? She wanted to know who the man behind the tuxedo mask was. But.if he told her who he was, did that mean she had to tell him she was Sailormoon? The girl he saved from death so many times? Usagi became uncomfortable at the position Tuxedo Mask had put her in.  
  
Mamoru lifted Usagi off his lap and placed her down next to him. He stood up and turned to face her.  
  
"Look into my eyes, Usako." Mamoru stared at her. "Do you see anything familiar?"  
  
"Come to think of it, yes, I've seen you before," commented Usagi. "You remind me of.of.Mamoru. But how can that be?"  
  
"I remind you of Mamoru because." Tuxedo Mask whipped off his mask. "I remind you of him because I am Mamoru."  
  
Usagi gasped, her hand lifting to her mouth as she saw the familiar face before her. "Mamoru!"  
  
Mamoru detransformed, dressed in his previous attire of t-shirt and sweat pants. He sat down again.  
  
"I hope you would not get angry at me, Usagi. I had to keep the secret from you."  
  
"Mamoru." still shocked, Usagi realises she had just told her arch enemy most of her secrets! Including how she felt about him.Usagi turned red and embarrassed. "Then that's how you know about Mamoru's feelings." She turned away. Now that she knew Mamoru knew about her love for him, what will he do?  
  
"You're not mad, are you?" Mamoru caringly said. He placed his hands on Usagi's shoulders. "I had to do it."  
  
"No, I'm not mad. You would be surprise at how much I understand."  
  
Mamoru sighed of relief. "And I do love you, you know. Usako, you are my beloved."  
  
Usagi whipped around, her hair flying. "You do? Are you sure.? I mean, are you sure you want to be tied down to me?" Her heart was rejoicing that Mamoru loved her but was still uncertain.  
  
Mamoru pulled her onto his lap again, cuddling her like a lover would. "Of course I do. Why do you think I always bump in to you?"  
  
"You purposely bump into me every morning?" Usagi asked. "Why?"  
  
"It was the only time I got to see you alone. And plus, you look wonderful when you get angry." Mamoru smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You!" Usagi lightly punched him in the chest. "You made me late everyday!"  
  
"You were already late, Usako. I only delayed it by a few seconds," he rationalised.  
  
"You!" She hit him again, but a bit harder.  
  
"Hey!" He pulled back, looking like a sad puppy. Usagi could not help but laugh. But then she sobered down.  
  
"Do you really love me, Mamo-chan?" She asked, needing the reassurance.  
  
"Yes. Do you love me?" Mamoru asked back.  
  
"Of course I do! I don't know why I do, you're overbearing, too secretive, arrogant sometimes."  
  
Mamoru silenced her with a kiss on her mouth. Usagi, surprised at the feeling of her first kiss, closed her eyes and wound her arms around Mamoru's neck.  
  
The kiss got deeper, until the two of them could not breathe. They stopped for a much-needed break and smiled at each other.  
  
Mamoru spoke first. "I can not believe you love me, Usako. What have I done to deserve such goodness?"  
  
Usagi duck her head against his chest and snuggled, "You deserve it, Mamo- chan. For all the times you've saved Sailormoon.Oh!" Usagi gasped and sat up. "There is something I must tell you, Mamo-chan! Something important!"  
  
She must tell him, she thought. This was the perfect time to let him know his Usako was also his Sailormoon.  
  
"Tell me? What is so important, Usagi?" Now it was Mamoru's turn to be confused. "You can tell me anything you want." Usagi hesitated. "Promise me you would not get mad."  
  
"Of course I promise. I can not be mad at my Usako." Mamoru said.  
  
"Well.well.if you are Tuxedo Mask.you know about Sailormoon, right?"  
  
Mamoru was getting impatient, "Yes, Usagi. I know Sailormoon."  
  
"Well.do you have feelings for her?" The words rushed out of Usagi's mouth.  
  
"Feelings for Sailormoon?" Mamoru laughed. "I only have feelings for you, my darling. Although, she does look familiar." He pondered.  
  
"Well.reason why she looks familiar is that.that.well." Usagi could not say it.  
  
"Well what, Usako? Please tell me. You can tell me anything you want," pleaded Mamoru, seeing his love in distress.  
  
Usagi decided the best way to tell Mamoru was to transform into Sailormoon. She got off his lap and stood around two metres from the bench.  
  
"Usako.what.what are you doing? Where are you going?" asked Mamoru.  
  
Usagi reached into the pocket for her broach. As she lifted it out, she looked at Mamoru and said, "Please do not get mad, Mamo-chan."  
  
She lifted the broach and yelled out, "Moon Prism Power!" A bright light submerged her body and Usagi heard a gasp coming out of Mamoru.  
  
After the transformation, Sailormoon walked slowly towards the bench.  
  
"Please do not get mad, Mamo-chan."  
  
"You.! You are.Sailormoon!" The surprise on his face not disappearing from the time her transformation started. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Usagi sat down on the bench and took his hands into hers. "Like Tuxedo Mask, I, too had to keep a secret from nearly everyone I knew. Please, say something!" said Usagi desperately.  
  
"Oh, Usagi!" Mamoru pulled her close. "I can not believe you are Sailormoon. Now that I think of it, of course, you are! You share the same traits, the same hairstyle and you sound so much alike! Why didn't I see that before?"  
  
Usagi giggled, "Like I did not see that you and Tuxedo Mask were one and the same. You are not mad, are you?"  
  
"No! Although I am a bit scared of you going into danger every night!" Mamoru scolded.  
  
"I'm not in trouble every night, Mamo-chan. The senshi are there and so are you!" reassured Usagi.  
  
"The senshi.? The, who are they?" questioned Mamoru. "If you are Sailormoon, then."  
  
"Ami is Mercury, Rei is Mars, Lita is Jupiter and Mina is Venus." Usagi explained.  
  
"No wonder you hang around each other so much! Well, I am glad they are there for you as well."  
  
"Thank you Mamo-chan." She snuggled closer and they kissed again.  
  
While they were kissing, the town clock began to strike twelve. The loud noise slowly permeated through the fog-covered mind of the two lovers.  
  
"Oh no! It's midnight! I have to get home and do my homework and get up early tomorrow!" Usagi gasped at the prospect of another late night.  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping you out so late, Usa. Why don't I come back to your place and help you study? It will be faster." Mamoru offered.  
  
"You come back with me? What will my parents say! Oh no! What will they say about our relationship?!"  
  
"Don't worry about that now, Usa. I should get you home as quick as possible now, before it gets any later." Mamoru helped Usagi stand up; her legs were like cooked noodles after the steamy kiss they had just shared.  
  
"Oh! I have to detransform!" Usagi quickly did so and they left the park together on a sprint.  
  
What happens next? How will they explain their relationship to their family and friends? NEXT CHAPTER: REMEMBRANCE 


	6. Chapter 6: Remembrance

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and slightly deviates from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 6: Remembrance  
  
They ran all the way home, each warm with the knowledge that they were with the person they loved.  
  
As soon as they reached Usagi's home, the couple immediately slowed down to a stop in front of the tree that Mamoru was on earlier that night.  
  
"Come on, Usako, I'll carry you up the tree." Mamoru asked Usagi.  
  
"Carry me up?" Usagi practically swooned with the idea but, "I think I am too heavy for you, Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru laughed, "Don't you remember I carried you all the way to the park, Usa?"  
  
Usagi blushed, "Of course I remember."  
  
"Well then." Mamoru bent suddenly and lifted Usagi off her feet."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she giggled, "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."  
  
Mamoru smiled down at her and jumped from branch to branch, steadily climbing up the tree towards Usagi's open window. He was careful not to rustle the tree leaves too much, just in case once of the neighbours heard the abnormality or even worse, if Usagi's father saw them together.  
  
They climbed through the window and Mamoru placed Usagi on her feet again.  
  
"Come on Usagi, I will help you with your homework," he whispered.  
  
"Are you sure, Mamo-chan? It's after midnight now," asked Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry, Usako, I usually sleep much later than this." Mamoru smiled down at his beloved. "Come on, what subjects do you need to study for?"  
  
Usagi sat down at her study table. "Um. I need to study English and Maths. They are my worst subjects, as you may know already from my bad test score." She blushed at the memory of their first meeting.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi walked down the street with her test paper in her hands after exiting Naru's mother's jewellery store.  
  
"Oh no." she groaned. "I have no money to buy anything and with this latest test score, I can't ask my father to lend me some. Oh I wish I had studied for the exam."  
  
Not looking where she was going, Usagi screwed up the paper and threw it over her shoulder. "Oh forget it!"  
  
"Hey!" A shout came from behind her, "That hurt, Odango Atama."  
  
Usagi quickly turned around, "I am so sorry!"  
  
The owner of the voice was a young man in an old green jacket and aviator sunglasses. He unwrapped the ball of paper and commented, "30%? You should study more often, Odango Atama."  
  
This angered Usagi who quickly replied, "What business is it of yours?" snatching the test paper out of his hands and running down the street, her hair flying out behind her."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She still could not believe he was both Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru and that he was in love with her! Her! She smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at, Usako?" Mamoru asked, catching her dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"I just can't believe we are now a couple." Usagi turned to Mamoru, who was still standing next to her. She held out her hand and Mamoru took it with both of his. They smiled the smile of lovers to each other.  
  
"Usagi, we're not going to get your studying finish if we continue like this." Mamoru said, always the voice of reason.  
  
Surprised, Usagi said, "Oh yeah!" She quickly turned back towards her desk and took out her books. "Here is my stuff. I'm having some trouble with these Maths problems."  
  
Mamoru bent down slightly to look at the book Usagi had. They studied together for an hour before Usagi yawned and stretched her arms.  
  
"Usa! Why didn't you tell me you were that tired?" scolded Mamoru, concern for her lack of sleep. "You haven't been sleeping well since you became Sailormoon, have you?  
  
"Not really, but it's O.K, Mamo-chan," reassured Usagi.  
  
However, she yawned again and Mamoru, with concern on his face, said, "Let's get you in bed, you sleepy head. You will have to wake up early tomorrow and I better get home too."  
  
Usagi looked up from her position, "Do you really?"  
  
"Of course I have to. We have to tell you parents about our relationship before they found us together in your room late at night, Usako."  
  
Usagi pouted which made Mamoru chuckle slightly. She stood up and moved towards her bed.  
  
"Come on, you." He said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow to take you to school. Would you like that?"  
  
She brightened at the prospect. "Yes please!" But then she sobered down, "Maybe you can pick me up at the corner, I don't want my mother or father seeing you yet."  
  
"O.K. then," said Mamoru, half out through the window. "Sleep tight, Usako."  
  
"Good night, Mamo-chan." With that, Usagi climbed into her bed, happy with what had happened tonight. She finished her homework for once and she now had a boyfriend! She fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
***  
  
RRRIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!  
  
"Urgh" Usagi rolled to her other side, half asleep and half awake. She reached her hand out to stop the persistent ringing of the alarm clock next to her bed. Slap! The clock fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
Usagi placed her other hand over her eyes. "Did last night actually happen?" she thought. "Or did I just dream it all?"  
  
She raised her head slightly to look at the study table across the room. It was then that Usagi saw her English and Maths books on the table, all finished for the first time in her studying career.  
  
"Ah!!" shouted Usagi, jumping out of the bed. "Mamo-chan promised to pick me up this morning! I don't want to be late for that!" She quickly pulled out her school uniform and packed the books they were studying last night into her bag.  
  
The door slammed as Usagi rushed out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
All that could be heard in that room was the faint shout coming from outside in the hallway as Usagi tripped over her own feet.  
  
***  
  
At the same time, across the town, Mamoru was also waking up from the most wonderful dream he had in months.  
  
No need for an alarm clock, he swung his legs out of his bed covers, Mamoru sat up.  
  
"Did it really happen? Did we actually tell each other our feelings?" he thought to himself. Mamoru remembered back at the confession.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"And I do love you, you know. Usako, you are my beloved."  
  
Usagi whipped around, her hair flying. "You do? Are you sure.? I mean, are you sure you want to be tied down to me?" Her heart was rejoicing that Mamoru loved her but was still uncertain.  
  
Mamoru pulled her onto his lap again, cuddling her like a lover would. "Of course I do. Why do you think I always bump in to you?"  
  
"You purposely bump into me every morning?" Usagi asked. "Why?"  
  
"It was the only time I got to see you alone. And plus, you look wonderful when you get angry." Mamoru smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You!" Usagi lightly punched him in the chest. "You made me late everyday!"  
  
"You were already late, Usako. I only delayed it by a few seconds," he rationalised.  
  
"You!" She hit him again, but a bit harder.  
  
"Hey!" He pulled back, looking like a sad puppy. Usagi could not help but laugh.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
He smiled at the memory and suddenly remembered Usagi was waiting for him at the corner of her street this morning. Mamoru quickly got changed and after a pause at the kitchen door, decided to forego breakfast until later. He could always catch a bite to eat at the Arcade.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Odango." a voice drawled behind Usagi.  
  
She whipped around, her trademark hair flying with the sudden movement. Usagi recognised the owner of the voice as soon as she heard it. Her heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Mamo-chan! You're late!" she scolded Mamoru in his convertible.  
  
"And you're early, Usako. Sorry for being late, traffic on the highway was full."  
  
Mamoru got out of the car and walked over to Usagi on the footpath. He bent down and softly kissed her.  
  
"Good morning, love," he whispered to her. "You smell good."  
  
Usagi blushed, "Good morning, Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru straightened and went to open the passenger side door for Usagi.  
  
She smiled at the courtesy, "You are such a gentleman, Mamo-chan. I take it this is your car?" Usagi climbed in, trying to look elegant while doing so.  
  
"Yes it is, Usako," he replied as he walked back to his side of the car and got in. "Have you got everything?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yes! I'm all set for getting to school on time!" Usagi gleefully said as Mamoru started the car and pulled away from the kerb.  
  
What happens next on Usagi's first day as a changed person? How will they act in their first day of being a couple? NEXT CHAPTER: REVELATIONS 


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***deviates*** from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 6: Revelations  
  
Mamoru and Usagi pulled up to a street corner near her school.  
  
"I think you better let me off here, Mamo-chan." Usagi said.  
  
"Sure, Usako," replied Mamoru, he bent over to her side and kissed her softly on the lips. "Shall we meet after school?"  
  
Usagi smiled after the kiss. "Yes, we need to think up of a way to tell the girls and Motoki about us. And don't forget about my parents. We have to tell them too."  
  
Mamoru groaned, "As if I could forget it. I don't suppose we can keep it from your parents for a little while?"  
  
"Well." Usagi thought about it, "I guess it's O.K. but I really don't like keeping secrets from them if I don't have to."  
  
Mamoru nodded understandably. "O.K. Usa, you know I'll do anything for you."  
  
"I know," smiled Usagi and leaned over to kiss Mamoru good-bye again. She gathered up her bags and books and got out of the car. "I'll meet you at our bench after school, alright?"  
  
"Alright. See you!" Mamoru pulled away with a final lingering look at Usagi and sped off.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru sat in his car, feeling very smug.  
  
"I can't believe this is all happening! What did I do to deserve such a beauty?" he thought to himself. Mamoru smiled when he remembered Usagi standing on the footpath waiting for him. She looked so beautiful and happy.  
  
His stomach suddenly growled, reminding Mamoru he had not had breakfast yet.  
  
"I'd better get something to eat at the Arcade.I wonder how Motoki will react when we tell him about us?" Mamoru chuckled. "He will be so surprised."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Usagi!" called out someone behind Usagi as she walked down the corridor to her classroom.  
  
Usagi turned around and saw Naru running up to her.  
  
"Hi, Naru!" Usagi was glad to see her friend; it reassured her that she was not late to class today. She waited for Naru to catch up.  
  
"You're early today, Usagi. I've never seen you here at this time of the morning." They began to walk together towards their classroom.  
  
Usagi smiled, thinking about Mamoru. "I had a good motivation today. Anyway, I can't get detention today. I have to meet with someone after school."  
  
"Does that mean you will not be able to come to Osa-P with me?" Naru asked sadly. "Mother got a new shipment of jewellery and I thought you might like to see it with me."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Naru, but I really have to meet with this person." Usagi replied apologetically.  
  
"And just who is this person anyway? Is it a boy?" teased Naru.  
  
Usagi blushed, "No one that you might know." She was saved from saying anymore when they arrived at the classroom door. Usagi slid the door open to find only half the class had arrived.  
  
"Usagi!" called out Ami, amazed to see Usagi not rushing in like normal.  
  
"Hi Ami! I'm early aren't I?" Usagi went to sit down at her desk, between Ami and Naru's.  
  
"Yeah you are! That's such a shock!" Ami replied. "I hope the training yesterday was not too harsh."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Nah, not too hard, although I am a bit sore today."  
  
"Well, you will be glad to know there will not be any more training today," confirmed Ami.  
  
"Oh that's great!" Usagi said too enthusiastically, arousing the suspicions of Ami.  
  
"You sound glad that there is no training today" commented Usagi's friend.  
  
"Well.um.well.I have to meet with someone today and I don't.uh.exactly have time to meet with you guys," stuttered Usagi.  
  
"No time?" asked Ami, "But."  
  
The door to the classroom again opened and Ms. Haruna came in. She looked around the classroom, seeing if there were any empty desks. As her eyes came to Usagi's desk, she did a double take and her mouth fell open.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino!"  
  
Usagi sat up straight. "Yes, Ms Haruna?"  
  
"Ah.Um.You're here early!" stammered out from the teacher.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Haruna," replied Usagi matter-of-factly.  
  
Ms. Haruna quickly looked down at her table to collect her nerves. This was the first time Usagi had been early.  
  
She looked up again. "I hope everyone has their homework finished." She walked up and down the rows of desks, collecting the papers from the students.  
  
When Usagi handed her English and Maths homework, Ms. Haruna was surprised again. This was a major change from Usagi.  
  
"Thank you Usagi." Ms. Haruna took Usagi's paper and continued down the room.  
  
Ami and Naru, both surprised, looked at Usagi and wondered what else Usagi would astonish them with.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru entered the arcade. "Hey Motoki." He sat down at one of the bar stools in front of his friend.  
  
"Hey Mamoru! Want some breakfast, heh?" Motoki rubbed his hands with the cloth thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind." Mamoru opened the menu although he already knew what he wanted to eat.  
  
"Nah. What do you want to eat?" asked Motoki.  
  
"Let's see.coffee and toast."  
  
"Is that all?" Motoki asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mamoru closed the menu. He remembered his past thoughts about Motoki when he was in his car. Mamoru smiled.  
  
"Why the happy smile, Mamoru? I don't usually see that until Usagi comes tripping in." asked Motoki suspiciously as he brought a cup of hot coffee for Mamoru. "Anything interesting happen?"  
  
"Nah, nothing that might interest you, Motoki." Mamoru said quickly.  
  
Motoki frown. "Have you see Usagi today? You only get this happy when you purposely bump into her."  
  
"Well.yes, I have seen her today." Mamoru said, not wanting to lie to his best friend. He squirmed slightly on his stool. "But not for long."  
  
This made Motoki even more concerned. "Bumped into her again, did you?" He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Mamoru stood up suddenly. "Uh.listen Motoki. I have to go, I just remembered I have an early class today." He quickly drank the coffee left in his cup and placed enough money to cover the cost of his breakfast. Mamoru swiftly left the arcade, hoping to avoid more questions from Motoki.  
  
"But.Mamoru!" Motoki held up the plate of toast. "You forgot your toast!" he said to the swinging door.  
  
*** Mamoru ran down the path. He really hated lying to his friend. He just had to get out of the shop before he told Motoki everything and that would have made Usagi unhappy.  
  
"I hope Motoki will not get mad," said Mamoru to himself, puffing slightly. And then he remembered, "My toast!"  
  
***  
  
Usagi was waiting on the bench that she and Mamoru had sat on last night. She could not believe all the things that had happened less than 24hrs ago.  
  
She smiled. Usagi had been very hard working today at school so that she would not get detention and be late for this meeting with Mamoru. Ami, Lita, Mina and Naru had been astonished to see the changes Usagi had undergone.  
  
Usagi knew she did not have to change, as Mamoru loved her for who she was, but Usagi wanted to do it for herself. She felt better doing so. There was no constant shouting from Ms. Haruna and no detention to prevent Usagi from doing after-school projects.  
  
"And I will not cut my hair!" said Usagi fiercely to herself. She now considered the name 'Odango Atama' a term of endearment. "But only from Mamo-chan!" she said as she thought about Rei and her name-calling.  
  
"What's only from Mamo-chan?" a voice spoke up.  
  
Usagi leapt up from the bench and threw herself at the newcomer. "Mamo- chan!"  
  
Mamoru staggered slightly at the bombshell that flew at him. He smiled at the bundle of energy Usagi had in her body. "Hi Usagi. Did you have a good day?"  
  
"Wonderful, Mamo-chan," said Usagi as she snuggled her head into Mamoru's chest and wrapped her arms his waist. She looked up. "How about you?"  
  
He looked at her. "Better now that you are here with me."  
  
Usagi giggled. "You're so sweet, Mamo-chan." She lifted herself onto tiptoes while he lowered his head and they kissed long and sweet.  
  
When they stopped to take a breath, the couple moved to sit on the bench, closely together and still holding hands.  
  
"I can't believe what has happened, Mamo-chan," confessed Usagi, looking up shyly to see Mamoru.  
  
"I can't either, Usako. Just think! We were enemies yesterday afternoon!" he laughed at the thought of it. Usagi giggled as well.  
  
"We're certainly not enemies now," replied Usagi and they kissed again.  
  
***  
  
Unbeknownst to the loving couple, another figure was walking by the same section of park they were in. She heard kissing noises and heavy breathing.  
  
"It's so nice to see people have found someone special." Mina said to herself. Usually, she ignored such kind of public acts but as the noises were right where she was walking, she could not help herself to see who it was.  
  
Mina went around the corner, still behind the bushes and hidden from whoever was on the bench. She was trying to tread as lightly as possible, so not to disturb the obviously distracted couple. And then she saw two meatballs.  
  
"Hang on.Usagi is the only one who has that type of hairstyle. Can it be.?" thought Mina. "Nah, it can't be. Can it?"  
  
Very carefully, she parted the bush to take a closer look at the couple.  
  
"It is Usagi! Wow!" said Mina. "This must be the very important meeting she told us all about today. But who is the guy with her? Is it someone I know?"  
  
She peered again and was startled to see the familiar black hair of Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"Mamoru! It can't be!" Mina thought furiously. "I can not believe it! I must got tell the others!"  
  
She ran off and left the couple still on the bench, enjoying each other's company.  
  
What will Mina say to the others? How will they react and what will happen when Usagi and Mamoru tell them? NEXT CHAPTER: EXPLANATIONS 


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***deviates*** from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 6: Explanations  
  
Huffing as she ran along the road towards the Arcade, Mina kept on seeing the two arch-nemesis kiss. Former arch-nemesis. She smiled to herself. As the senshi of love, she could not be happier to see someone in love.  
  
"It's about time the two of them got together," she thought to herself. "I win the bet with the girls!" She thought back to that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Four girls sat at a booth at the back of the Arcade where they frequented. They all looked towards the front where another of their friend was getting their sodas.  
  
"Look at those two fighting again." Mina said. "It is so cute!" She giggled.  
  
Rei, looking quite frustrated, "When is Odango Atama coming back with our sodas! I am getting so thirsty!"  
  
"Chill, Rei. You don't have to be the Senshi of Fire all the time." Lita reassured her. "Anyway, it is kind of fun to see Usagi and Mamoru-chan arguing everyday."  
  
"Actually, they do not fight everyday. Only 6 out of 7 days." Ami said, not looking up from the Geometry and Trigonometry book.  
  
Mina sighed. "The two of them are so perfect together. I bet they will get together soon." She sighed again.  
  
Rei huffed, "I don't think so. She is such a klutz! Mamoru deserves to be with someone much better than Odango."  
  
"Don't be such a dull, Rei. They do make a lovely couple. If only Mamoru- chan looked like my old boyfriend, I would go for him myself," sighed Lita. "Maybe you want him for yourself. Just like when we first met him.  
  
"Don't be stupid Lita. I am so over him now. Mamoru is not my type anymore... I prefer more. artistic men. Not someone so intense on studying. Besides, all guys look like your old boyfriend," Rei said.  
  
"I like Mamoru." Ami stated when she put her book down finally. "He has some good books on physics and anatomy that I want to borrow." She looked towards the couple still fighting. "What are they fighting about?"  
  
All four girls looked towards the counter again.  
  
"They are too different, Mina. They won't last as a couple for more than a minute, let alone an hour. Just look at them!" Rei pointed out.  
  
"But it is their differences that might draw them to each other," sighed Mina again. "Haven't you heard of opposites detract?"  
  
"You mean attract." Lita corrected her. The other girls sweat-dropped.  
  
"Of course I have," Rei said indignantly. "But that doesn't mean it always work."  
  
"Actually it is true that opposites attract to each other." Ami stated matter-of-factly. "Just look at magnets. The opposite poles are always trying to get next to each other. And positive and negative ions in chemical reactions."  
  
"O.K Ami!" Rei interrupted. "I know how it works. But I still don't think Mamoru-chan and Usagi will fall in love with each other."  
  
Mina sighed once more, "I think they will."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the two lovebirds finally let go of each other as their lungs were burning up with the need for more oxygen. They smiled at each other.  
  
"I love you, Usako," confessed Mamoru.  
  
"I love you too, Mamo-chan," returned Usagi. She leaned towards him. "Will we tell the other girls today? I know we decided to tell my parents later.What about your parents, Mamo-chan? Shouldn't we tell them too?"  
  
Mamoru's face suddenly closed. "Usagi. my parents died when I was five years old in a car crash. I've been alone since then."  
  
Usagi immediately apologised. "Oh, I am so sorry, Mamo-chan! I didn't know!" She went to hug him.  
  
"I know you didn't. Not a lot of people know at all. I don't want anyone's pity," he said as they hugged.  
  
Usagi leaned back, her face slightly damp from unshed tears, "But to be alone for so long, Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru wiped her cheeks with his fingers. "Don't cry for me, Usako. I'm not alone anymore. You're here with me," he reminded his love.  
  
Usagi smiled at the thought and rested her face against his chest. "You're right, Mamo-chan. You're not alone anymore and you will never be alone from now on. You have me."  
  
Mamoru tightened his hold on Usagi's waist as they sat there silently, enjoying each other's company.  
  
***  
  
Arriving at the Arcade, Mina burst through the door, frantically searching for the others, to tell them of what she saw in the park. She saw the three girls at one of the back booths and practically skipped towards them with a gigantic smile.  
  
"Guess what I saw in the park?!" Mina said, the smile getting even bigger.  
  
The girls looked up from their sodas.  
  
"What is it Mina?" Lita asked.  
  
"Let me guess, you saw lovebirds mating," said Rei sarcastically.  
  
"Actually." Mina thought about it, "You're correct! I did see lovebirds! But not of the feathery kind! The two-legged kind!"  
  
"So what, Mina? The park is always full of lovers," stated Ami.  
  
"But the people I saw was someone you all know and you wouldn't guess who I saw them with!" Mina said mysteriously. This got the other girls attention. They all leaned towards Mina.  
  
"Who did you see? Who were they with?" they all asked. Mina smiled a secret smile and slid into the booth next to Lita.  
  
Lita questioned Mina first. "Come one, Mina. Don't be cruel. Who was it you saw in the park?"  
  
"Well." said Mina slyly. "I don't know if I should tell you or not. But."  
  
"But what?" Rei asked, leaning even more across the table. "Stop the teasing Mina. You know you want to tell us."  
  
"Weeelll..O.K. Do you all remember the conversation we all had a few weeks ago about how I thought a certain couple will get together?" Mina waited for their answer.  
  
"Of course we do," stated Ami. "It was about.No!" A surprised look came to Ami's face. "You don't mean."  
  
Mina nodded.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Ami went silent, contemplating this new discovery.  
  
"What? Who?" The other two girls cried out, not know who the person they were talking about.  
  
Mina sighed at their poor memories. "Don't you remember our talk about opposites detracting from each other?"  
  
The girls sweat-dropped again.  
  
"You mean attract. Opposites attract." Lita once again corrected Mina. A look of realisation came over her face. She covered her mouth with her hand in surprised. "It can't be! Can it?"  
  
Mina nodded.  
  
"What? Who? Come one now! Everyone knows except me!" Rei said, frustrated.  
  
"Well." Mina leaned forward and Rei followed. "It was about Usagi and Mamoru."  
  
Rei gasped. "No! Odango and Mamoru-san? Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as my own eyes say." Mina reassured her.  
  
The girls sweat dropped again at Mina's blunder with idioms.  
  
"What your eyes tell you." Ami corrected her this time.  
  
"Well, I saw them at the park. Kissing!" Mina said secretly.  
  
"Oh gosh!" All of the girls sat there to comprehend the new events.  
  
***  
  
Usagi stirred in Mamoru's arms and turned to look at him. "We should tell the girls today. They have the right to know that we're a couple now and that we know each other's identities."  
  
"I guess so, Usako. They should definitely know I am Tuxedo Mask," said Mamoru. "And that I know you are Sailormoon." He smiled down at her.  
  
Usagi smiled back and they both got up, readying their clothes, which had gotten messed up.  
  
After brushing down his shirt and pants, Mamoru held out his hand to Usagi, who was doing the same. She took it gladly, and they walked away together.  
  
***  
  
The couple looked at each other as they arrived in front of the Arcade, still holding hands.  
  
"Are we up to this, Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We decided to this, Usako. I will be with you all the way," comforted Mamoru.  
  
"All right." Usagi steeled herself against the onslaught they would later face.  
  
Mamoru looked down at Usagi and saw her determination to do this obviously very hard task.  
  
"This is why I love Usagi. She is so strong inside and so lovely." He thought to himself.  
  
Then they walked through the door together.  
  
***  
  
"Psst! Guess who walked in the door just now!" Mina whispered to the other girls.  
  
They all turned to look at the front of the arcade to see a couple looking around.  
  
"Usagi!" Ami gasped.  
  
"With Mamoru!" said Rei.  
  
"Holding hands!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
"I knew it!" Mina did a little victory movement on the booth. "I knew it was them!"  
  
"Shhh.," quieted Rei.  
  
"We can't let them know that we know already or they would be crushed," stated Ami.  
  
"That's true, Ami," said Lita, "So, we should all agree to act surprised to see them together and let them make the explanations. O.K?"  
  
The girls all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
***  
  
Usagi's hand tightened around Mamoru's.  
  
"Look Mamoru! There they are! At the back booth!" she exclaimed. "Let's go and get this over with." She dragged Mamoru with her as she walked towards the group of girls.  
  
"Usako, wait!" Mamoru yelped desperately. "Motoki's here as well. We have to tell him too!"  
  
Usagi looked back at her boyfriend but never slowed her pace. "O.K!"  
  
They reached the booth and Usagi suddenly stopped, Mamoru colliding with her back slightly. The four girls, who had been watching them since the front door, giggled.  
  
"Hey Usagi. Hello Mamoru," greeted Ami. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yeah, Odango Atama. Why did you bring Mamoru here?" asked Rei , innocently.  
  
"Why are you blushing, Usagi-chan?" Lita asked, sweetly. "Is it too hot in here?"  
  
"It must be too hot. Mamoru is blushing slightly too." Mina said smiling.  
  
All of the girls sat there patiently waiting for their reply.  
  
"Uh.. Hi, guys! How are things?" Usagi asked a bit too brightly. She winced slightly at her tone.  
  
"Nothing much. We just saw you an hour ago, Usagi-chan," said Ami.  
  
"Did you do anything interesting at your important meeting, Usagi?" Mina asked. Under the table, Rei kicked her. "Ouch!"  
  
Mamoru looked concerned. "What's wrong, Mina-chan? What made you go ouch?"  
  
The girls sweat dropped.  
  
"Urgh." Mina began.  
  
"Mina has a bit of pins and needles." Ami said quickly, staring at Mina.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru looked at the senshi of love strangely.  
  
"Anyway, we have something important to tell you guys." Usagi started to say.  
  
"You do?" asked Rei, already knowing what Usagi had to say.  
  
"Well. you see. well. it's like this." Flustered, Usagi looked at Mamoru for some help.  
  
"Well, girls, Usagi and I." Mamoru looked down at Usagi desperately.  
  
Usagi tried to finish, "What Mamoru is trying to say, is that well. MamoruandIarenowacoupleandwehopeyoualldontmindthatweare," she said quickly and sighed after finally getting it out.  
  
"What? Can you repeat that?" Rei purposely asked, knowing full well Usagi was uncomfortable.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi said angrily. "You know full well what I had just said!" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, I didn't get it because someone was talking too fast to be understood." Rei crossed her arms as well and the two stuck their tongues out at each other.  
  
Mamoru seeing that another fight was coming on, swiftly said, "That is, Usagi and I are now a couple, and we wish you would all approve."  
  
Rei uncrossed her arms and looked at the others around the table.  
  
What will they say? Will they approve of this relationship? Will Usagi and Mamoru tell them that they know each other's secret identities? And what about Motoki? NEXT CHAPTER: UNBELIEVABLE. 


	9. Chapter 9: Unbelievable

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***deviates*** from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 6: Unbelievable  
  
Rei uncrossed her arms and looked around the table.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru both thought, "What are they thinking? What will they say?"  
  
Then suddenly, the four girls all broke into smiles and flew towards the couple.  
  
"Of course we approve!" said Ami.  
  
"Liked the act, Odango?" laughed Rei.  
  
"We sure had you fooled!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
"We always knew you two were meant for each other!" stated Mina.  
  
The four girls crowded around Usagi, pushing Mamoru away.  
  
"How did it happen?" Ami asked interestedly.  
  
"What did you guys say to each other?" Rei asked.  
  
"Have you guys kissed?" inquired Lita.  
  
"Of course they've kissed. I saw them!" Mina blushed at this outburst and then mumbled, "You weren't supposed to find out about that."  
  
"You saw us?" Usagi was now the one to blush. She looked past the group towards Mamoru, who had tried to make his way to the counter where Motoki was standing, wondering what was going on. Mamoru shrugged. "When did you see us? We've only been a couple for less than a day!"  
  
"Well." started Mina. "I was walking down the path in the park just before I came here and I saw you guys through the bushes! It wasn't intentional!" she defended.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Well, I can't blame for that. But you knew all the time we were struggling to tell you guys?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"You could have made it easier on us," lightly scolded Usagi. "We were really nervous."  
  
"We know!" laughed Rei. "It was worth it. The expressions on your faces were priceless!"  
  
"Humf!" huffed Usagi, crossing her arms once more.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-chan," reassured Ami. "We are all very happy for you and Mamoru."  
  
"You make a lovely couple!" stated Lita.  
  
"Where is the handsome boyfriend anyway?" Mina asked suddenly. They all looked around and saw Mamoru looking at Usagi from a stool with Motoki looking at Mamoru strangely.  
  
"Look at him!" Mina giggled.  
  
"He is so besotted with you!" stated Lita. Usagi blushed at the intensity of Mamoru's stare.  
  
"Let's go say congratulations to him, guys." Rei said. The five walked towards the counter.  
  
"Great! I can ask him if I can borrow his Advanced Anatomy book," said Ami. The remaining girls sweat dropped.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Mamoru!" said Motoki. "Mamoru?"  
  
"Huh?" startled Mamoru, turning back to Motoki as they girls approached him. He had been looking at how beautiful Usagi was.  
  
"What's up, man? You've been distracted since you came in. And how come you were with Usagi-chan?" asked Motoki.  
  
As Motoki asked that, the girls came up and Usagi got onto the bench next to Mamoru's. They held hands under the counter.  
  
"Congratulations Mamoru!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
"Yeah, Mamoru. You are so lucky!" said Mina. Mamoru blushed.  
  
"You better treat Usagi right. Or you will have to face me!" said Rei and Mamoru's face paled as he recalled Sailor Mars fighting ability.  
  
"Yeah Mamoru. Treat Usagi right," confirmed Ami, "Can I borrow your anatomy textbook?"  
  
Mamoru, now confused, said, "Uh sure, Ami. And I will treat Usagi right."  
  
"What are you all talking about? Treating Usagi right?" Motoki asked. "Usagi, what are they talking about?" He looked at her questioning.  
  
Usagi blushed and looked down.  
  
Rei stepped in. "Don't you know, Motoki?"  
  
Motoki shook his head.  
  
"Mamoru and Usagi are now officially a couple!" sang Mina.  
  
Motoki's face broke out in a grin. "I knew it! I knew you two would be perfect for each other!"  
  
The group in front of him looked surprised.  
  
"What?" Motoki looked around. "Surely all you other guys would have noticed it before now? How they were fighting so often?"  
  
"Well.yeah.but we didn't notice you knew either!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
Motoki shook his head. "Unbelievable. Anyway, so you and Usagi are now an item, huh?" he asked Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru blushed slightly and nodded. He looked at Usagi who reciprocated.  
  
"Great!" grinned Motoki. "Wait till I tell Reika and Unazuki!"  
  
"Yeah sure," Mamoru said. He looked around. "But please don't let Usagi's parents know yet. We want to wait a little while before we tell them ourselves."  
  
"And that means telling Shingo!" added Usagi.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I will tell Reika and Unazuki as well," said Motoki.  
  
***  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked out of the Arcade holding hands. Usagi turned towards her boyfriend.  
  
"That didn't get too bad, did it?" she asked.  
  
Mamoru shook his head, "No, it wasn't so bad." He looked at his watch. "What time do you have to get home today?"  
  
"Before dinner, I guess. What time is it now?"  
  
"Around 6:30. Is that O.K.?" Mamoru asked, concerned. "We don't want to get your parents angry."  
  
"Nah, it's O.K.. We eat in an hour. That means we can still walk around a little more, Mamo-chan," smiled Usagi.  
  
Mamoru smiled back. "Where should we go, love?"  
  
Usagi looked up. "Can we possibly go to you place, Mamo-chan? I would love to see it."  
  
"Anything you want, Usako. But I must tell you. We have to walk there, I left my car at home before I went to the park this afternoon," warned Mamoru.  
  
"I don't mind, Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled and placed her head against his arm. "As long as we're together."  
  
***  
  
"You live here?" Usagi asked as they approached the apartment building. "All alone?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Mamoru gruffly. They walked past the doorman and into the foyer.  
  
"How can you afford all this? Aren't you still a student?" Usagi looked around at the nice, clean surroundings.  
  
"Well, I do work part time at the hospital and clinic. But the apartment, car and bike come from a trust fund my parents had set up for me before they died." He looked depressed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan! I keep on asking you these painful questions." Usagi stopped in front of the elevator and turned to face him. "Mamo- chan, please forgive me."  
  
Mamoru looked down. "There's nothing to forgive, Usako. There was no way you would know." He bent down and kissed Usagi lightly on the lips. "Let's go upstairs Usagi."  
  
She smiled. "Let's go." Mamoru's arm circled Usagi's waist and stayed there as the elevator door open and they went in.  
  
What will happen in Mamoru's apartment? What will happen next? NEXT CHAPTER: HOME 


	10. Chapter 10: Home

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***deviates*** from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 6: Home  
  
Mamoru opened the door to his apartment. He pushed it open and waited for Usagi to go in.  
  
"Oh Mamoru!" Usagi twisted around to face him as he closed and locked the door. "It is so. you!"  
  
"So like me? Is that good?" Mamoru leaned back against the door.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Of course it is." She ran across the room towards the open door on her left and found the kitchen. She continued around the apartment and discovered the bedroom, toilets and finally the balcony.  
  
Usagi stepped out onto the balcony and felt Mamoru behind her. His arms circled round and locked her to his chest. She leaned backwards slightly and his arms tightened.  
  
"It's so wonderful, Mamo-chan," sighed Usagi.  
  
"You are the wonderful one here, Usako," Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi giggled and turned her face to look at him. He smiled and bent down to kiss her. The kiss deepened and Usagi twisted in his arms to fully face him. She stood on her toes to help him gain more access to her mouth and moaned.  
  
Breaking apart to take much needed breaths, Mamoru looked down at Usagi and said, "Let's go inside. The air is getting chilly and I don't want you to catch a cold."  
  
Usagi smiled, "O.K. Mamo-chan. It's just so nice outside. It feels like home."  
  
They went inside and Usagi looked at a clock Mamoru kept on one of his tables.  
  
"It's quarter past seven!" she exclaimed. "I have to go home now or I will be late!"  
  
Surprised, Mamoru glanced at the clock as well. "I'll drive you home, Usagi. It will take less time."  
  
They left the apartment immediately, with Mamoru taking his car keys.  
  
***  
  
Pulling up to the same corner as that morning, Usagi leaned over towards Mamoru and tried to give him a quick kiss on the cheeks. Instead, he turned his face at the same moment and her mouth landed on his mouth.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Usagi. She blushed wildly.  
  
Mamoru smiled and kissed her again, longer and sweeter.  
  
"Should I pick you up tomorrow morning, Usako?"  
  
"Sure, Mamo-chan," she answered brightly. Usagi picked up her school bag and left the car, her hair flying behind her.  
  
Mamoru smiled again at the sight of Usagi running up the pathway. A sense of déjà vu came over him and anticipation for tomorrow morning filled him with joy.  
  
***  
  
"Mom!" Usagi yelled as she entered the door to her home. "I'm home!"  
  
She ran up the stairs to put her school bag in her room and to change out of her uniform. "I'll be there to help with dinner in a minute!" she yelled down the stairs.  
  
"O.K. honey!" her mother shouted back.  
  
As soon as Usagi got changed, she ran back down the stairs, only lightly tripping over one of Shingo's books.  
  
"Ah!!! Shingo! Please don't leave your books around!" Usagi told him off.  
  
Shingo, in his room, said, "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Did you have a good day, Usagi?" asked her mother as she entered the kitchen. "You are later than usual."  
  
"Yeah, it was quite good." Usagi blushed at the memory of what had happened that day. "Haruna-sensei was so surprised to see that I was early and she didn't give me detention today!" She picked up some plates to set up the dining table.  
  
"That's great, honey," praised Ikuko, as she brought one of the dishes out to the dining room, "I am so glad you are making an effort to be on time now."  
  
***  
  
Usagi happily went upstairs after her dinner. She still had her homework to do and have a shower but it seems she was ecstatic about everything.  
  
"I can do my homework first and then I can have a shower," Usagi told herself and smiled, she could get some more sleep tonight.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
They studied together for an hour before Usagi yawned and stretched her arms.  
  
"Usa! Why didn't you tell me you were that tired?" scolded Mamoru, concern for her lack of sleep. "You haven't been sleeping well since you became Sailormoon, have you?  
  
"Not really, but it's O.K, Mamo-chan," reassured Usagi.  
  
However, she yawned again and Mamoru, with concern on his face, said, "Let's get you in bed, you sleepy head. You will have to wake up early tomorrow and I better get home too."  
  
Usagi looked up from her position, "Do you really?"  
  
"Of course I have to. We have to tell you parents about our relationship before they find us together in your room late at night, Usako."  
  
Usagi pouted which made Mamoru chuckle slightly. She stood up and moved towards her bed.  
  
"Come on, you." He said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow to take you to school."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Breaking from the memories of the night before, Usagi gave a gasp of surprise. "Oh! Mamo-chan is picking me up tomorrow morning as well! I can't be late for that!"  
  
So she settle down in front of her study table and started to revise her homework. After an hour or so, Usagi dropped her pencil onto the table and stretched out her arms behind her while yawning.  
  
Suddenly a small sound caught her attention. Usagi turned around quickly to see what had made the noise. Then she saw her window was flapping open.  
  
"Oh! I better close that. The wind is getting stronger." Usagi said. She crossed to her window and the gasped. "Mamo-chan! What are you doing here?"  
  
She stepped back to allow her boyfriend into her room. Usagi looked to her door to see if anyone had heard her call of surprise and then gasped suddenly as Mamoru's arms circled her waist from behind.  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
He nuzzled her hair.  
  
"Have I told you I love your hair, Usako?" Mamoru said. "Do not ever change it no matter what people might say."  
  
Usagi giggled, "Oh Mamo-chan! I have to have a shower now. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Can't a guy see his girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course he can, but to climb up a tree at night? Mamo-chan, what if one of the neighbours saw or even worse, my father saw you?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi. I checked. I don't want to place you in an awkward position because of our relationship. Go have a shower then. I will wait for you," urged Mamoru.  
  
"But what if someone comes in and sees you?" asked Usagi, now facing him.  
  
"Does your brother or parents usually come into your room when you're not in it?" retaliated Mamoru.  
  
"Well.no. They don't." Usagi blushed. "O.K. I'll go. But you have to be very quiet. I don't want anyone finding you up here.  
  
Mamoru gave Usagi a quick hug. "Thanks Usako."  
  
Usagi collected her clothes and with one last look at Mamoru, left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.  
  
Mamoru sat down on her bed to wait for Usagi.  
  
***  
  
Usagi came back after fifteen minutes, all fresh and clean from her shower. Her hair hanging limply as water still dropped from its ends. She closed the door firmly to ensure no one would enter without her knowing.  
  
She saw Mamoru was still there, sitting on her bed and reading her Maths exercise book. He looked up when he heard the door click shut.  
  
"This is really good, Usagi. You've got them all right."  
  
Usagi crossed the room and sat down next to Mamoru while rubbing her hair with a small towel.  
  
"Thanks Mamoru but it was your techniques that you taught me last night that helped me. It makes it all so much easier."  
  
"That's great, Usagi. I am so glad for you," smiled Mamoru. Seeing Usagi was having some trouble with drying her hair, asked, "Can I help you dry your hair? It looks really tangled."  
  
Usagi looked up at him, "Would you? It always takes me a long time to dry and brush my hair myself. If you help me, I am sure it will take a lot less time than usual."  
  
She handed him the towel and her hairbrush and then moved to sit in front of her vanity table.  
  
"I'll get out the hair dryer, Mamo-chan," she said. Mamoru moved to stand behind her and started to dry Usagi's hair.  
  
After drying, Mamoru lovingly brushed the knots that were left in her long hair. They looked at each other through the mirror.  
  
Usagi sighed, "This is so nice, Mamo-chan. I wish we can do this every night."  
  
"I'm afraid not," chuckled Mamoru as he continued to brush her hair, "We might get caught."  
  
"I know," sighed Usagi again, "But a girl can wish, can't she?" She smiled wistfully.  
  
"Of course she can," Mamoru grinned, "Espescially my Usako."  
  
He bent down to place his face on top of Usagi's shoulder and they looked at their reflection in the mirror.  
  
How will their relationship proceed? And will Usagi's parents ever find out? NEXT CHAPTER: NOT A FAILURE ANYMORE.  
  
One or two more chapters and this story will end! Do you want a sequel? Please read and review! And many thanks to those who has reviewed it so far! I get so motivated from them! 


	11. Chapter 11: Permission

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***deviates*** from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is. Sorry!  
  
I decided to have this one chapter inserted in. I think it is explains a lot of what goes on behind the scenes.  
  
Chapter 11: Permission  
  
Several weeks had passed since that faithful night when Mamoru and Usagi had confessed their feelings for each. Usagi was doing much better in school and Mamoru was smiling more often, to the surprise of their friends. However, the couple was still hiding their relationship from Usagi's parents.  
  
"Usagi?" asked Mamoru as they walked hand-in-hand towards the Crown Arcade, their regular hangout.  
  
Usagi looked at her boyfriend, "Yes, Mamo-chan? Don't you want to go to the Arcade? Do you want to go somewhere else?"  
  
"No, no! I was wondering when we should tell your parents about us. I don't want to hide from them anymore," Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi sighed, "I know." She looked down at her feet. "I don't know how to break it to them. My dad will be furious with us."  
  
"But, Usagi, we have to tell them. The longer we put it off, the more chance they will have to find out from somewhere else and the more angrier they will be," Mamoru reasoned.  
  
She thought about it. "How about we tell them tonight, Mamo-chan? Just get it over and done with?" pleaded Usagi as she glanced up at his face again. "But only after we go to the Arcade for a milkshake."  
  
Mamoru smiled slightly and sighed, "If that is what you want, Usako. You know I can't refuse you anything."  
  
Usagi giggled. She swung their still-holding hands up in the air, happy that they were finally going to be able to date in public and without fear of being discovered.  
  
Mamoru looked at his girlfriend as she skipped along the path and nearly fell.  
  
Mamoru sweat-dropped. "She changes mood so quickly," he thought to himself, "That's my Usako."  
  
***  
  
"Mom, can I have a friend come over for dinner tonight?" asked Usagi as she carefully and slowly chopped the vegetables for their evening meal. Her eyes were stained with tears after she had cut the onions.  
  
Her mother looked up from the stove, "Sure, darling. Does she have a favourite dish that I can make?" she asked.  
  
Usagi bent her head down and was suddenly very interested in the knife she was holding. "Ah.actually, Mom, my friend is a guy... this knife is very sharp, isn't it, Mom?"  
  
Ikuko stopped stirring the pot. "Don't change the subject, young lady. A boy? Is there something I should know, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi coughed slightly and redness spread across her cheeks, "Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you and dad about. Umm.."  
  
"Come on, Usagi. Spit it out. You can tell me anything, remember?" prompted her mother.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Well, you see, Mom. This boy and I have been going out." Usagi started.  
  
"What?! Going out?" exclaimed Ikuko, "When did this all start? Why didn't you tell us earlier? What is his name? Your father will not be happy."  
  
"I know, I know, Mom!" Usagi held out her hands in defence. "His name is Mamoru and we've been dating for several weeks. We didn't want to tell you until now because we knew you would be angry with us. Please don't be angry!" pleaded Usagi, she bent down on her knees facing her mother and begged.  
  
Ikuko's face softened. "I'm not angry with you Usagi. Just a little disappointed. You know you should have told me before."  
  
Usagi hung her head, "I know."  
  
"However."  
  
Usagi looked up.  
  
"I'm not sure about your father. You are still his little girl and I don't know how he will handle the news," Ikuko said.  
  
"I know. That is why I want to invite Mamoru over for dinner tonight. So we could both talk to dad. But we were hoping if you could soften him up a little?" Usagi looked at her mother with pleading eyes. "Please???"  
  
Ikuko shook her head. "Oh alright, Usagi. I'll tell him that you have a boy friend that is coming over dinner tonight when he gets home and that he should expect a surprise. But I can't promise he won't get angry."  
  
"Can you hide all the shotguns, Mom?" begged Usagi. "I really like Mamoru and I don't want him to have a bad impression of my parents.or worse, get killed by Dad!"  
  
Usagi's mother sighed. "Oh O.K. I'll do that." She paused. "So, what are this boy's favourite foods? I am sure we can fit one or two more dishes into the menu," asked Ikuko.  
  
Excited now, Usagi stood up and proceeded to tell her mother all of Mamoru's favourite foods. They decided to make two dishes with Usagi trying to help but making more mistakes than ever.  
  
***  
  
Kenji closed the front door as he placed his briefcase on the table.  
  
"Honey! I'm home!"  
  
Ikuko came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"Oh there you are, darling. I have something to tell you in the bedroom."  
  
Curious, Kenji followed his wife into their bedroom.  
  
"What's all the secrecy about, Ikuko?"  
  
Ikuko turned to face him. "Usagi has a friend coming over for dinner."  
  
Kenji smiled, "That's great! So what?"  
  
"Now, I don't want you to get angry but the friend is a boy."  
  
Kenji's face started to turn red, "What.. what.a boy?" he stuttered out.  
  
"Kenji," warned Ikuko. "She's old enough to bring boys home now."  
  
"But Usagi! Bringing a boy home?" asked Kenji, his veins on his forehead starting to show. "Is this serious?"  
  
"Do you mean is their relationship.?" encouraged Ikuko.  
  
His face now totally red, Kenji asked, "Yes! Are they dating?"  
  
"Yes they are." Ikuko replied calmly. "And I don't want you to threaten them."  
  
"I'm won't." Kenji had started walking around the room and now he walked to the wardrobe. He poked his head in and searched through the items in the wardrobe. Out came his voice, muffled by the various coats hanging inside, "Where's my shot gun? I knew it would come in handy one day."  
  
"I hid them," stated Ikuko.  
  
"What?" Kenji withdrew his head, all mussed up from his search. "Why did you hide them? I need them tonight."  
  
Ikuko crossed her arms and tapped her feet. "You promised not to threaten them."  
  
Usagi' father cleared his throat. "Well. You can't expect me to do nothing while my little girl is in the hands of a big bad wolf."  
  
Ikuko's face softened and stopped the tapping. "She is not a helpless child, Kenji! She is 15 years old. Old enough to look after herself. Just like I was when I was her age or don't you remember?"  
  
He cleared his throat once again, embarrassed. "Of course I remember, darling. But."  
  
"If you remember correctly, I was 15 when I started dating you, without the permission of my father as well," reminded his wife.  
  
"But that was different!" exclaimed Kenji, his collar now suddenly too tight. He used his index finger to pull the collar away from his neck.  
  
"And what was so different?" The feet tapping began again. "I don't want Usagi going out behind our backs! I'd rather if she trusted us enough to tell us."  
  
Embarrassed and not wanting to anger his wife, Kenji nodded quickly. "I do too. But she's my little girl!"  
  
Ikuko moved to her husband's side, placed her arms around him and said softly, "I know she will always be that to you. But Usagi's growing up and she says she really likes this boy. Please don't ruin this for her."  
  
Kenji sighed, "O.K. I promise I won't.. But I will ask a lot of questions!"  
  
"I'm sure they won't mind." Ikuko turned Kenji towards her and cupped his face. "I'm so proud of you, my dear."  
  
Kenji sighed resignedly.  
  
What will happen during this dinner? Will Usagi's parents like Mamoru? NEXT CHAPTER: INTERROGATION  
  
I decided to have more than one or two more chapters to go before this story will end. But do you want a sequel? Please read and review! And many thanks to those who has reviewed it so far! I get so motivated from them! 


	12. Chapter 12: Interrogation

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and *** deviates*** from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is and I don't know the Japanese protocol for saying Mr. And Mrs. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 12: Interrogation  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"I'll get it Mom!" Usagi yelled out as she rushed towards the door before Shingo got it and opened it to see a very handsome Mamoru in a new black jacket. She looked behind her and stepped out, closing the door. Usagi went up to Mamoru and hugged him. "Hi, Mamo-chan. I'm so glad you're here."  
  
Mamoru looked down, unable to move his hands from his side as he was carrying items in both hands. "I'm glad too. I hope telling your Mom wasn't too bad."  
  
Usagi still hugging Mamoru's waist, looked up. "No. She was fine with it, except she was a little bit disappointed. She said she would soften Dad up before dinner."  
  
"Then everything will be alright," said Mamoru.  
  
"I hope so too," replied Usagi as she snuggled her face into his jacket.  
  
"Uh. Usako?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Hmm?" said Usagi, her face still in his jacket and her hands smoothing his back.  
  
"Don't you think we should go in?"  
  
"Oh!" Usagi blushed as she jumped away from Mamoru. "I forgot!"  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "That's O.K, Usako." He moved his items to one hand.  
  
Usagi turned away, reaching to open the door but Mamoru's hand snaked out and snatched hers. He pulled her close to him and bent down to kiss her passionately (which was a great feat since there was such a big difference in height).  
  
"Sorry, Usagi. I just couldn't help it," he said after releasing her.  
  
Usagi shyly smiled and blushed even more from the kiss. "That's O.K. Mamo- chan, we'd better go in now before they start to suspect something." She opened the door and led Mamoru in to her house.  
  
Once the door had closed behind them, Usagi's mother came out of the kitchen, taking her apron off and brushing down her dress. She walked towards the couple.  
  
"You must be Mamoru," said Ikuko, holding out her hand. "I've heard so much about you from Usagi."  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi then back at Ikuko. He took her hand and bent to kiss it. "And you must be Tsukino-san. Now I know where Usagi gets her lovely looks from."  
  
Ikuko giggled at the showing of a gentleman.  
  
"Why couldn't Kenji be like this?" she thought to herself. "Usagi is very lucky to have caught the eye of this tall, dark and handsome man."  
  
A loud clearing of the throat from the living room door way suddenly made the three look up.  
  
"So this is the young man I have been hearing about," stated Kenji, scanning Mamoru from head to toe. He only stopped when his wife elbowed him.  
  
Mamoru shifted slightly on the spot then walked over to him while everyone else followed. Usagi whispered to her mother, "Did you hide all the shot guns, Mom?"  
  
Her mother replied, "Yes, don't worry, dear. There will be no shootings this evening."  
  
Usagi sighed, relieved that no one will be hurt physically, but still.  
  
While the two females were whispering, Mamoru had answered, "Yes, sir. You must be Tsukino-san." They shook hands, Mamoru returning Kenji's strong grip without wincing.  
  
"Daddy, this is Mamoru Chiba," said Usagi.  
  
Kenji nodded at his daughter, while still having his eyes on Mamoru. "Hmm. Welcome to our home, Chiba-san."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Mamoru. He turned to Usagi's mother. "I have a few gifts for you and your family."  
  
He held out his hand to show a bouquet of lilies and other flowers and a gift-wrapped box. "I hope you will accept this in return for your generosity."  
  
"Why, thank you, Chiba-san. That is so kind of you!" Ikuko took the flowers and gift. "Please, why don't we all sit down before we have dinner?" She pointed out the living room. "Usagi, can you please take Chiba-san and your father in while I put these lovely flowers into a vase?"  
  
"Yes mother," replied Usagi.  
  
"And get Shingo down from his room," reminded her mother.  
  
"Yes mother," repeated Usagi. The three moved into the living room while Ikuko disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
After seating her father and Mamoru, Usagi excused herself from the living room and went up the stairs to call Shingo.  
  
"I hope Daddy will not ask Mamoru embarrassing questions," she thought to herself, dreading what might happen.  
  
***  
  
Kenji looked at Mamoru, seated across the room.  
  
"So, Chiba-san," he started.  
  
"Yes, sir?" answered Mamoru.  
  
"How." began Kenji when Ikuko walked into the living room. Both men stood up to greet her.  
  
"Chiba-san, the flowers are lovely. Thank you so much again. Please, take a seat," invited Ikuko as she sat down next to Kenji.  
  
"You're welcome Tsukino-san. They reminded me of your daughter. So I thought you might like them too," explained Mamoru.  
  
"That's wonderful. Oh hello dear," greeted Ikuko as Shingo and Usagi came into the room and Mamoru stood, waiting for Usagi to sit. He sat down only after Usagi had chosen her seat next to his own on the sofa. Ikuko and Kenji both arched their eyebrows at this action.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" asked Shingo directly to Mamoru.  
  
"Shingo!" scolded Usagi. "This is Mamoru Chiba. He's my friend."  
  
"You're friend, Usagi? I didn't know you had friends, let alone guy friends. How did you meet?" asked Shingo, intrigued at the man sitting beside his sister.  
  
"Yes, how did you meet?" Kenji reinforced.  
  
The teenage couple looked at each other and smiled at the memory.  
  
Usagi began to talk first, looking at Mamoru. "Well, we knew each other for a long while. We first talked to each other." Usagi said and paused.  
  
".when she threw a rolled up piece of paper and it hit me on the head!" finished Mamoru. He smiled at her, missing the looks Ikuko and Kenji gave each other.  
  
Shingo laughed, "Hah! Trust Usagi to do something like that! She's such a klutz!"  
  
Usagi broke eye contact with Mamoru to scowl at Shingo.  
  
"So, Mamoru! How old are you?" quickly asked Ikuko, sensing a fight coming on between the two siblings.  
  
"I'm turning twenty this year," answered Mamoru.  
  
"Twenty?" exclaimed Kenji as he sat up straighter, his face reddish. "You're way too old for my daughter!"  
  
"Daddy!" said Usagi. "It's only a small difference.. Besides, you're six years older than Mom."  
  
Kenji stuttered, "But. but. That's different!"  
  
Ikuko crossed her arms, turned to face her husband and said angrily, "And what is so different?"  
  
"Well. well." Kenji stopped stuttering and turned his face away from his wife's inquiring eyes, blushing.  
  
"Twenty is a good age, Chiba-san. What are doing now? Studying or working?" Ikuko unfolded her arms and turned towards Mamoru again and asked.  
  
"Both, actually. I'm studying to be a doctor and I also work in the local hospital," replied Mamoru.  
  
Ikuko nodded with approval. "That's good. That means you know what you want in your future and that you are a hard worker."  
  
"And he's really smart, Mother. Mamoru's been helping me with my school work," said Usagi.  
  
"Has he?" asked Kenji, curious.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi both nodded.  
  
"Yes. We've been having tutoring lessons after school to discuss Usagi's home and school work," stated Mamoru.  
  
"That's why Usagi's marks has been increasing!" smiled Ikuko, looking pleased at Usagi.  
  
"Yeah. Who thought my sister had a brain?" mumbled Shingo.  
  
"Shingo!" scolded his mother.  
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue to him, which he freely returned.  
  
"Children!" scolded Ikuko again. The two parents sweat-dropped at the childish behaviour. Ikuko looked apologetically to Mamoru. "I'm so sorry, Chiba-san. These two just can't help teasing each other."  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "It's O.K., Tsukino-san. I know Usagi very well."  
  
"And just how well do you know Usagi?" asked Kenji angrily, his face getting red again.  
  
"Uhh.what I mean, sir, is that I know how Usagi reacts to teasing!" back- pedalled Mamoru.  
  
"Just what are your intentions to my daughter, Chiba-san?" Kenji interrogated heatedly.  
  
"Daddy!" scolded Usagi, "We've only been going out for a few weeks! You can't ask that now! It's too early!"  
  
"And why not?" replied Usagi's father and scowled.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Actually, sir," interrupted Mamoru, looking Kenji straight in the eye. "To tell you the truth. I love your daughter." A gasped could be heard from Ikuko and Mamoru turned to look into the eyes of Usagi while taking her hands into his. "And I would never do anything to hurt her. I want to protect and cherish Usagi and I plan to marry her when the time is right." Another gasp could be heard but this one came from Usagi.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," sighed Usagi.  
  
"Marry?" shouted Kenji, his veins in his forehead now very visible. "Who said anything about marriage? Usagi is too young to get married!"  
  
"Now, now dear," soothed Ikuko. "It's alright. You did ask him what his intentions were."  
  
The parents looked at the happy couple sitting across the room from them. The couple both had smiles on their faces. Kenji huffed and puffed for another few minutes and then unenthusiastically turned away.  
  
"Yuck!" spat Shingo. "Who would want to marry my sister?"  
  
"Shingo!" scolded Ikuko again. She stood up. "Why don't we all go into the dining room to have dinner?"  
  
Usagi broke eye contact with Mamoru and stood up. "Dinner? Great! I'm so hungry!" She turned to Mamoru again. "You are going to love what we cooked for dinner, Mamo-chan! Some of your favourites!" Usagi offered her arms to Mamoru to pull him up.  
  
Mamoru accepted and stood up. "Thanks, Usagi." He looked at Kenji who was still sitting on the other sofa but his face was no longer red.  
  
Kenji snapped out of the sudden trance. He shook his head. "What? Oh, dinner. Yes, let's go have some dinner, shall we?"  
  
Kenji stood up, followed by Shingo. And with one final intense look at Mamoru, they both went into the dining room.  
  
Usagi began to follow them but Mamoru held her back and turned her to face him  
  
"I hope you didn't mind, Usako," asked Mamoru.  
  
Usagi looked up with a smile on her face. "No, of course not, Mamo-chan!" She then sobered and looked down, "But are you really sure you want to marry me? I'm afraid Shingo may be right. What man would want to marry me?"  
  
Mamoru lifted her head with his hand, "Don't ever say that, Usagi! You are a wonderful person. Beautiful, compassionate, funny and smart. And I love you, Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Mamo-chan! I love you too!"  
  
She threw her hands around his waist and fiercely hugged Mamoru. He returned the hug and bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Uh hmm." coughed Ikuko discreetly. "Won't you two like to have something to eat before Shingo finishes it all?"  
  
The couple looked up, sweat dropped and blushed furiously at being caught.  
  
"Uhh.Mom!"  
  
"Gomen, Tsukino-san! We were just.." Mamoru looked at Usagi desperately.  
  
"Come on, Mamo-chan." An embarrassed Usagi dragged Mamoru towards Ikuko and the dining room. "I don't want you to miss any of the food and I don't want to either! Shingo can be such a pig! And guess what? I helped cook it!"  
  
Mamoru sweat dropped as he remembered Usagi's past kitchen disasters. He wondered what he was getting into.  
  
What does Usagi's cooking taste like? And more importantly, how will Usagi's parents react to the new relationship? NEXT CHAPTER: ACCEPTANCE.  
  
There will be more than one or two more chapters to go before this story will end. I really wanted to tell the whole story and not summarise what happens. Please read and review! And many thanks to those who has reviewed it so far! I get so motivated from them! 


	13. Chapter 13: Acceptance

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and *** deviates*** from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is and I don't know the Japanese protocol for saying Mr. And Mrs. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 13: Acceptance  
  
Sitting around the table, Usagi looked at her parents, then at Mamoru. The table was deafeningly silent except for the sounds of eating and the occasional 'Please pass me the.' and burp from Shingo. Surprisingly, the dishes Usagi had helped cook was eatable and actually quite nice.  
  
Her father suddenly cleared his throat.  
  
"So, Mamoru, tell us more about yourself."  
  
Mamoru placed his chopsticks down and gazed at Tsukino-san calmly.  
  
"What do you want to know sir? My life is an open book."  
  
Ikuko spoke up. "What about your family, Chiba-san?"  
  
There was a pause as Mamoru glanced at Usagi and Usagi reciprocated.  
  
"Well." started Mamoru. He then looked at Kenji. "Both my parents have past away. We were involved in a car accident when I was six. I was the only survivor."  
  
"Oh!" gasped Ikuko. Kenji looked down at his seemingly very interesting bowl.  
  
"We're so sorry, Chiba-san! We didn't know!" Ikuko apologised.  
  
"It's O.K. You would not have known anyway," Mamoru reassured the Tsukino's  
  
"Cool," said Shingo. "So who looked after you when they died?"  
  
"Shingo!" scolded Usagi. "Don't be so insensitive!"  
  
"What?" shrugged Shingo. "OW!" as Usagi kicked him under the table. They glowered at each other.  
  
Mamoru placed his hand over Usagi's on the table. Usagi looked towards him.  
  
"It's alright, Usagi. They have the right to know," said Mamoru and he then faced Shingo. "I was raised in an orphanage until two years ago. I was very lonely until I met Usagi. She changed my life." He smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"That's so sad, Chiba-san!" said Ikuko. "So you are alone?"  
  
Mamoru smiled at Usagi again and kept on gazing into her eyes. "Well, I don't consider myself to be alone anymore. Usagi brightens up my life and I am forever grateful that she is here. That is why I came tonight. I wanted to say thank you for bringing up such a beautiful and smart angel."  
  
Shingo snorted and began eating again.  
  
"OW!" cried Shingo and looked around to find that it was his mother who had kicked him.  
  
Ikuko glared at him and then looked at Kenji, her glance saying many words.  
  
"Thank you, Chiba-san. I think she is wonderful too. It is wonderful to see the two of you so much in love."  
  
Now it was Kenji's turn to glower at the couple. After all, Usagi was still his little girl.  
  
Usagi saw the look her father was giving them.  
  
"Dad, can you be happy for us? We belong with each other and we want your approval," she pleaded.  
  
After a long silent pause, Kenji suddenly sighed in defeat.  
  
"I guess so. But there will be conditions if this relationship is to continue. First, you have to keep your grades up, Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiled happily. "Yes, of course, Daddy. Mamoru has been helping me with that."  
  
"Secondly, there will be no late nights with him."  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru in questions. Her parents still did not know about her secret identity of Sailormoon.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," sighed Usagi, knowing if she did not at least try, then her parents would not allow her to be with Mamoru.  
  
"Third, we want to be informed about your where-abouts, Usagi. No sneaking behind our backs."  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"Lastly, and this is to Chiba-san. Do not forget Usagi is five years younger than you! She is only 15!!" Kenji stated angrily.  
  
Mamoru replied without pause. "Of course, sir. Usagi is the light of my life and I will never do anything to hurt her. I will protect her with my life." The couple looked at each other, knowing how much of that was true every night the Senshi fought with the youmas.  
  
"That is so sweet, Chiba-san," sighed Ikuko. Kenji just glared.  
  
"Please, Tsukino-san, call me Mamoru," Mamoru asked.  
  
"Oh of course, Mamoru! Or is it Mamo-chan?" asked Ikuko slyly.  
  
The young couple blushed furiously.  
  
"Now, now," scolded Kenji, "Now that we have all that out of the way, let's finish dinner."  
  
"Great thinking Dad!" supported Shingo.  
  
"Yes! How is that meat, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked. "I cooked it myself!"  
  
***  
  
Mamoru and Usagi stepped out the house. She instantly turned towards him as soon as the door closed.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan!" She reached to hug in and held tight.  
  
Mamoru reciprocated. "Usako."  
  
Silence.  
  
"It's over, Usako. Everything is alright," reassured Mamoru.  
  
"I know!" cried Usagi into his jacket. "I'm so relieved no one was hurt tonight!"  
  
"Oh Usako," laughed Mamoru. "I don't think your father is that unreasonable."  
  
Usagi lifted her head and looked at Mamoru. "You don't know my father, Mamo-chan! Anyway, I am glad that it's over. Finally!" She leaned her head back onto his chest.  
  
"Yes. Finally. We have nothing to hide," repeated Mamoru.  
  
Usagi lifted her head again. "Except for the Senshi. Will we have to tell them? I don't think they will take it too well, their daughter risking her life each night."  
  
"Well, there hasn't been anymore youmas lately. But I supposed this is something all the senshi have to decide to do," reasoned Mamoru.  
  
"Yes, I guess so."  
  
"Let's go for a drive, Usako. Is there time?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Of course there is! I'll get my jacket and I will be right out!" smiled Usagi as she ran into the house.  
  
***  
  
"Mom! Mamoru and I are going for a drive!" Usagi shouted as she ran down the stairs with her jacket. "I'll be back in a few hours!"  
  
Ikuko came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Usagi! Don't stay out too late! Your father will not like it."  
  
Usagi stopped in front of the door. "Yes Mother. I won't be late."  
  
Ikuko smiled and watched her daughter leave the house.  
  
Kenji walked into the hall with the newspaper.  
  
"Where'e Usagi going so late at night?" he asked his wife.  
  
Ikuko turned to face him. "Just for a drive, Kenji."  
  
Kenji's face starting going red. "A drive? This late?"  
  
"Kenji! Don't worry, Usagi knows what she is doing. And besides, we have to trust her."  
  
"Hurrumph," stormed Kenji and he walked away.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing, Usagi," Ikuko said to herself.  
  
***  
  
How will the relationship continue? What will happen to Usagi and Mamoru? NEXT CHAPTER: FINALITY.  
  
The next chapter will be the last for this story! Please read and review! And many thanks to those who has reviewed it so far! 


	14. Epilogue: Finality

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and *** deviates*** from the original version.  
  
I could not remember the Japanese version of Tuxedo Mask, so I kept his name as it is and I don't know the Japanese protocol for saying Mr. And Mrs. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 14: Finality  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan!" said Usagi as she twirled around. "Can you believe it?"  
  
Walking on the footpath behind his girlfriend of several months, Mamoru replied, "Believe what, Usako?"  
  
She stopped twirling and faced Mamoru. "Can you believe what has happened in the last few months? No more attacks from the Negaverse and my parents has finally agreed to let us off the trial period they put us on!"  
  
Mamoru smiled. "Yes, it is a miracle that I have not once seen that infamous shot gun of your father's."  
  
He took Usagi's hand into his. "But I did not once doubt that we would finally be together, Usako. We were meant to be together."  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled that wonderful smile that lit up the room every time she used it. "Yes, we were, Mamo-chan." And she snuggled into his side as they continued walking down the street towards the Arcade.  
  
***  
  
"Quick, everyone! I can see them coming down the street!" yelled out Mina and instant chaos began inside the Crown Arcade where they were setting up a party for Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"Mina! Get away from the door! Or they will suspect something!" scolded Rei as she placed the last streamer in place.  
  
Mina yelped as she moved away from the glass and into her hiding place behind the bar.  
  
Ami popped out her head from behind a stool and said, "They're coming everyone! In around ten seconds!"  
  
Suddenly a giggle could be held coming suspiciously from Mina's hiding place.  
  
"Stop that giggle, Mina!" Makoto told her.  
  
And there was quiet.  
  
***  
  
Outside the Arcade, the couple stood there.  
  
"Why is the Arcade so dark, Mamoru? I thought they were open today!" wailed Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry, Usako. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this," comforted Mamoru, "Maybe a fuse was broken. Come on in, Usako."  
  
And he pushed the door open.  
  
***  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" screamed Usagi. "You guys!!!"  
  
All of Usagi's friends popped out of their hiding places inside the Arcade. "Surprise, Usagi!!!  
  
Usagi laughed outright. "What are you all doing here?" She turned towards Mamoru behind her. "Did you know about this?"  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Happy sixth month anniversary, Usako."  
  
"Mamo-chan!!" Usagi threw herself into Mamoru's arms and kissed him. "You are the best boyfriend anyone can have!" she said as soon as they let up for air. She looked around to see her fellow senshi, Motoki and his girlfriend, Naru and their other school friends surrounding her with knowing grins on their faces.  
  
"We thought we might give you a party to celebrate!" said Mina.  
  
"Yes, Usagi. You've been working so hard to make your relationship work with school and other responsibilities" Ami said. "And you've kept up your marks too!"  
  
"Which is a surprise, Odango Atama" Rei piped in.  
  
"Rei!" Usagi pouted and stuck her tongue out. Rei retaliated.  
  
"You two! We're here to celebrate!" said Lita. "Come on, Usagi. Ice cream and sodas are on the house! Motoki's gift for you!" And she dragged the blonde towards the counter.  
  
Usagi looked back at Motoki and grinned. "Thanks Motoki! I'll use it very well!"  
  
Motoki sweat dropped at the thought of Usagi eating all the ice cream. Mamoru patted him on the back.  
  
"It's very nice of you to offer that to Usagi. You know she will take until you have no more," grinned Mamoru.  
  
Motoki turned towards his friend, still astonished with the amount of times he had seen Mamoru smile or grin the last few months. The relationship had a positive affect on Mamoru in a big way. He was always happy now.  
  
"Yeah, but that was the only gift I could only think of. Anyway, what is your gift to Usagi?" Motoki pointed out.  
  
Mamoru patted his pocket. "It's a secret."  
  
Motoki grinned in reply. "Well, then. Let's go and stop Usagi from cleaning out my freezer!"  
  
And the two men laughed while they walked towards the counter where a milkshake pig-out was occurring.  
  
***  
  
"Usako."  
  
Hearing her name called out, Usagi stopped eating her fourth banana split and turned to see Mamoru standing next to her.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she asked, confused at the silence that suddenly came over the Arcade.  
  
She gasped as she saw Mamoru drop to one knee. "Mamo-chan! What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh Odango, shut up!" yelled Rei from behind the crown which had gathered around the couple, once again. "Can't you see he's trying to say something?"  
  
Mamoru looked up at her with a strange rectangular box in his hands.  
  
"Usako, Usagi. We've been going out for only a few months but it has seemed like we've been together forever. I want to declare my love for you in every way possible. So I hope you will accept this small present from the bottom of my heart."  
  
He opened the box and there inside was a delicate silver filigree necklace. The most spectacular thing about it was the diamond ring threaded on the necklace.  
  
Mamoru looked up expectantly. "I know we're still young but I hope that this ring may someday become an engagement ring in the future. What do you say?"  
  
The silence in the Arcade became even more silent.  
  
Usagi's eyes clouded, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. "Oh Mamo- chan! YES, YES, YES!!!"  
  
Mamoru smiled, relief written on his face. He got up from the ground and took the necklace out of the box.  
  
"Let me put it on for you," he asked.  
  
Usagi lifted up her trademark hair to help him put it on.  
  
After it was on, Usagi threw her hands around Mamoru's neck and cried silently into his chest.  
  
'Oh, Mamo-chan,' could be heard from his chest.  
  
Suddenly, a clap sounded from somewhere in the crowd. Then everyone started clapping.  
  
Usagi lifted her head and surveyed the Arcade. All her friends were watching and clapping with smiled on their faces. She started to grin herself and looked up at Mamoru.  
  
"I love you," she told Mamoru.  
  
"I love you, too," replied Mamoru.  
  
And they kissed.  
  
That's the end, everyone!! Thank you to all who had read this story!!! And many thanks to the reviewers!!! 


End file.
